At Hogwarts
by To Many Words
Summary: Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo are on their way to Hogwarts with suprises ahead of them. Rated for future swearing.
1. Letter, Scar, and Supprieses

Lizzie at Hogwarts.

Chapter one- Letters, Scars, and Surprises 

A/n: Okay, I fixed this chapter. So heh.

* * *

"Hey, Lizzie. Can you come by today?" Miranda said. 

"I don't know. My dad said he wanted to tell me something important."

"Please-e-e..."Miranda begged. "I need to get away from my mom. She wants to tell me something. I'm afraid she wants to spend mother, daughter time. Besides it's the last day of school and we always hang out after school."

"I'll ask, but he's going to say no. After I'm done with him I'll come right over ok?"

"Alright" Miranda said in defeat.

"Once again, no one notices me 'cause I stray right behind," Gordo complained.

"Gordo don't think that. Miranda and I notice you, but we just have some certain problems that's, all."

"Whatever. That's weird; both my parents want to have a talk with me too." Gordo said with a confused look on his face.

"What's so weird about it? They might just want to talk to us about going on to Jr. High. (A/N: Remember they have to be eleven to enter Hogwarts.) I mean come on what are they going to talk to us about...unless it's about...EW...lets just hope that they don't want to talk to us about stuff we haven't learned yet."

Lizzie's House

"DAD! I'm home."

"Oh, good. Lizzie, I need to tell you something."

"Um...ok dad, what about?" Sam handed her an envelope with a seal she has never seen before.

_Dear Ms. Elizabeth B. McGuire,  
You have been accepted to Hogwarts, Witchcraft and Wizardry. In the envelope is enclosed of all the materials you will need for this year. Term starts on September 1. Please send an owl by July 31. We are hoping to see you there._

_Ablus Dumbledore,_

_Head Master_

Lizzie shock nervously. She looked up at her dad. She was too scared to even talk to him, but gathered enough courage to ask him enough questions.

"Dad, this letter it's a joke, right?"

"Lizzie, you know that flame scar on your right arm?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, you got that scar at a very young age, by a wizard, my best friend to be exact, tried to kill you when we asked him to watch over you and your friends, he tried to attack you guys, but didn't succeed. Lizzie I'm a wizard and your mother is half a witch." "Which means...?" "...this means that you're a witch too. (A/N: Hahaha, a pun)" In a flash she fainted.

Miranda's house

A tan owl came into the kitchen. It swooped over Miranda and on to Miranda's moms, out stretched, arm.

"Dimpsy, it's nice to see you again. Miranda this is Dimpsy our pet owl. What do you have there Dimpsy?" She was took the piece of parchment off of his leg.

"M-mom, what's going on? Why is there an owl in our kitchen?"

"Miranda, honey, I'm a witch and your father is a wizard, which makes you a witch. This letter is for you. It's from our old school, Hogwarts." Miranda opened it and was surprised to find out what she read.

_Dear Ms. Miranda Sanchez,  
You have been accepted to Hogwarts, Witchcraft and Wizardry. In the envelope is enclosed of all the materials you will need for this year. Term starts on September 1. Please send an owl by July 31. We are hoping to see you there._

_Ablus Dumbledore,_

_Head Master_

"What kind of school is this?" Miranda asked as she placed the letter on the kitchen table.

"It's like a boarding school." "You mean I wouldn't see any of my friends."

"Of course you will, on your holiday break." "I wish you told me earlier, but what's done, is done."

"Sweetie, I'm glad that you're handling this alright." Miranda shrugged.

"It can't be as bad as how I got this scar." She said looking at her left wrist.

**FLASHBACK **

"Mommy, where did I get this scar?" 3-year old Miranda asked. "Um...well you got that scar playing with a branding stick when we went to see Uncle Roger. It was in a shape of a heart" "Oh-h..."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Um...Miranda you got that when you were at Lizzie's house when Sam's friend watched you, Lizzie, and Gordo. Sam's friend was a wizard that tried to kill you three, but somehow you all survived, with only scars, Lizzie's a flame, yours a heart, and Gordo's-", but she didn't finish because Miranda fainted.

Gordo's House

"Ah...David your home, as you already know your mother and I need to talk to you, right?"

"Yeah."

Gordo's father took a deep breath. "David, here you might want to read this." Gordo took the letter from his father and read it.

_Dear Mr. David Gordon,  
You have been accepted to Hogwarts, Witchcraft and Wizardry. In the envelope is enclosed of all the materials you will need for this year. Term starts on September 1. Please send an owl by July 31. We are hoping to see you there._

_Ablus Dumbledore,_

_Head Master_

"Wow this is great. I've always wanted a challenge." Gordo's dad looked at his wife than at his son and smiled.

"David, you're going to have to go to a boarding school, for seven years." Gordo than stopped dancing and looked at his right palm which held the yin-yang scar.

"Dad, where did I really get this scar?" Gordo said while holding it so they can see.

"The truth son is that when you went to Lizzie's house, the man who was watching you was an evil wizard and tried to kill you, yet somehow you survived."

"Dad, are you and mom a wizard and witch?"

"Us, no, well I'm a wizard your mother isn't."

"Am I going? How am I going to get these supplies? Can I tell Lizzie and Miranda?" Gordo said in a rush.

"Of course your going, don't worry about your supplies and you're going to have to think of your own decision."

_Wow a Wizard, and this scar I got it's amazing.'_ Gordo thought, but while he was thinking so were the other two who just woke up.

'_Me, Miranda Sanchez, a witch and this scar. I can't believe Lizzie and Gordo got a scar too.' _Miranda thought while looking at her wrist.

'_This amazing, I can't believe it. I thought this scar was there when Matt tried to play with a hot cookie cutter.'_ Lizzie thought_. 'Wait till I tell Miranda and Gordo. MIRANDA...I told her I was coming over today.'_ She groaned.


	2. Telling Secrets

Lizzie at Hogwarts --- -- ---- Chapter two- Telling secrets -- --- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
'Hey, Miranda, sorry I forgot to come over. You won't believe what my dad just told me' Lizzie had just woken up from her past-out.  
  
'It can't be worst than what my mom just told me.' Than her phone rang, she looked at it and than realized that it was Gordo.  
  
'You guys guess what?!' 'Gordo not now...I have crises.' Lizzie said. Lizzie heard him mumble something under his breath. 'Ok, so we all have something to say. Since we were supposed to go to Miranda's house anyways, let's meet there. Is that ok Miranda?' 'Yeah, just hurry ok? I need to tell you something badly.' A/N: They were on the phone the whole time. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- Miranda's House "Ok spill, what did your dad have to tell you?" Miranda said with her eyes with fear.  
  
"Um...well... wait why do I have to go first? You should go first." Lizzie said with frustration.  
  
"I'm being sent to boarding school." Gordo said who just couldn't take their fighting anymore  
  
"What...what...your joking right Gordo? You're leaving us again?"  
  
"That's what I wanted to tell you guys, what my parents wanted to talk to me about. They wanted to tell me where I got this scar" Gordo held out his palm which held the yin-yang scar.  
  
"Oh my god, that's so weird, I have a scar in a shape of a heart, only on my left wrist." Miranda said looking at her wounded wrist.  
  
"Ok that is freakier than when I met Isabel (A/N: Lizzie McGuire the Movie) I have a scar to." She lifted her right arm's sleeve to reveal her scar in the shape of a flame.  
  
"You guys..." Lizzie took a deep breath "...I'm a witch." She shut her eyes afraid to see her friends' reactions, but when she opened her eyes their friends looked down at the floor.  
  
"I'm a witch too, Lizzie." Miranda said as she looked at her friend than to her male friend. Gordo seemed to be happy about all of this. "Gordo, why are you smiling? This is serious what could make you so happy at a time like this?"  
  
"At a time like what? I'm a wizard, and you don't see me complaining. That's why I'm going to a boarding school. The school I'm going to is Hogwarts the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I see it as a challenge."  
  
"Hold up...your going to Hogwarts. So am I, that another reason why my dad wanted to talk me. Did you know that my dad's friend tried to kill us?" Lizzie said.  
  
"Yeah, my mom told me. This is great I'm going to Hogwarts too. Now we can start over. I mean, what if there are cute boys there." Miranda smiled, as Gordo had a look of disgust on his face.  
  
'If that is true, than once again there goes my chance with Lizzie' Gordo thought.  
  
"What's the matter, Gordo?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Nothing, ok...my parents said I could go. What about you two?"  
  
"My dad saw it as a privilege." Lizzie rolled her eyes. "I told my mom it wouldn't be that bad." Miranda said with a smile on. "Well we have to get these supplies and owl these people that we're going. How the heck are we supposed to that?" Lizzie said looking over her letter. "I think I can help." Miranda's mom was in the doorway with an owl on her arm.  
  
"Mom, w-what, how can you help?" "Why, Miranda, does this owl on my shoulder seem invisible to you? You guys can use our pet owl, Dimpsy." Mrs. Sanchez said letting the owl fly free and rest on Miranda's shoulder. "Umm...ok."  
  
"So let's work on our letters and send it already." Gordo said taking a pen from his back pocket. He tried to write on it but nothing came out. "Oh pens won't work Gordo. You need to use a quill." Mrs. Sanchez said while holding a quill. "Ok than. Let's give it a go." Gordo started writing and finish it in the neatest handwriting.  
  
Soon they finished their letters and Mrs. Sanchez gave it to Dimpsy and let the owl fly free. "So all we have to do is collect the following items and we'll be ready." Lizzie said getting up. "I'll call you guys tomorrow, that way we can meet at my house. My dad will be able to tell us when and where we can go to get our supplies." They all agreed and two of them left. 


	3. Shopping for a Suprise?

Lizzie at Hogwarts

---

--

---

Chapter three- Shopping for Supplies

---

--

---

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I was looking for the school supplies list for the story. Some of you are wondering where's Harry, Ron, and Hermione is. That's going to be in the next chapter. When they board the Platform 9 ¾, though I might add some of them in this chapter. Like come crossing by once or twice. Enjoy.

"LIZZIE WAKE UP. YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!" Jo McGuire called from the bottom of the stairs. Lizzie groaned, and looked at the clock. It was 8:15. _'Why are they here so early?'_

It had been a couple of weeks since their last meeting. Over the summer Lizzie and Miranda talked about if the boys there were going to be cute or not. Of course Gordo didn't take part of this conversation. Instead, he would groan at a part he didn't like. Miranda and Lizzie first rolled their eyes at him, than soon ignored him.

She dragged herself out of bed. She came down and saw her two best friends sitting on the couch. Miranda looked like she was about to fall asleep.

"Why are you guys here so early? It's eight twenty." Lizzie said with a yawn right after.

"Ask mister excited here. He called me at six, saying we should hurry come here and get ready. He said that we have a whole lot to do. Gordo what's your problem, some people try to sleep around that time." Miranda snapped because of lack of sleep.

"Hey, don't yell at me just 'cause you didn't think a head. I slept early so that way we can finish getting our supplies by...I don't know....around dinner." Gordo said.

"DINNER!" Miranda and Lizzie yelled.

"Well yeah. We have a lot of supplies here, and I want to get a pet toad." Gordo smiled at the thought of a toad.

"Eww. Why would you want a toad? There all warty and gross." Miranda said as she shivered at the thought of a toad crossed her mind. Gordo glared and stuck his tongue out.

"Toad's are cool. They said you can buy a pet, and I'm getting a toad. So there." Gordo blew a slight raspberry at her and look backed at Lizzie.

"So are you going like that or are you going to change?" Gordo asked with a raised eyebrow. Indeed Lizzie's attire was not the best for shopping. She was wearing pajama bottoms and a blue top. She shrieked and ran up to her room.

"I'll be right down." She called. Gordo shook his head and chuckled. While Miranda stifled another yawn and leaned back falling asleep,

About ten to fifteen minutes later Lizzie came back down, dressed in blue jeans and a white top. It wasn't anything fancy; she was of course just going shopping for supplies.

"So are we ready to go or what?" Gordo said with enthusiasm in his voice.

"Ok, Ok. Sheesh, Gordo what's the rush?" Lizzie said, with another yawn.

"Nothing. Just excited." Gordo was now bouncing up and down like a little kid at candy store.

Diagon Alley

"So what do we get first?" Miranda said looking over her list.

"I say we get our books." Gordo said pointing to a store with a sign that said Florish and Boltts. Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"Gawd, Gordo, is there anything you think of besides books." Gordo looked at her. He put a finger to his chin and looked up to look as if he was thinking hard.

"Nope." He said shaking his head. Lizzie and Miranda groaned. They walked in, and bumped into a girl with brown bushy hair.

"Oh, sorry. We didn't see you." Miranda said. "I'm Miranda, by the way. This is Gordo, and Lizzie" She said motioning to her friends.

"Hello. I'm Hermione. Are you going to Hogwarts, too?" Hermione asked as she picked up the fallen books.

"Umm...yeah." Lizzie said

"Oh that's great. Well I have to go. I hope I see you at school." Hermione ran off with her books under her arm and her other arm waving good bye.

"Bye." Gordo said a little softer. Lizzie and Miranda looked at him.

"Gordo are you alright?" Lizzie asked. He didn't respond.

"Gordo look their giving out free curly fries." Miranda tried. Gordo suddenly snapped out of it, and was franticly looking for the deep fried goods.

"Hey! I don't see any curly fries." Gordo said with a pouty look on his face. Miranda and Lizzie rolled their eyes.

"What's up Gordo, you were just like zoning out for a seconded.

"Nothing's wrong." Gordo said a little nervous.

They soon finish all the shopping they had to do. When they go home they talked about the day's events. But Gordo was a little to quite after the little run-in with Hermione.

Ok. So let's recap. The LMG (The Lizzie McGuire Group, or Lizzie Miranda Gordo, either way.) were shopping for books until they ran into Hermione. We all know who that is right. Well anyway. It seems like Gordo's crush on Lizzie is being pushed away b/c of Hermione. Will Lizzie get jealous or let it pass. Till next chapter.


	4. Train Rides to Intros

Lizzie at Hogwarts

Chapter 4- Train Ride to Introductions

A/N: Hey guys and girls. I think I'm going to enjoy writing this chapter. I had a hard time thinking about the last chapter. Now that my writer's block is temporary gone, I can write this chapter and maybe the next one. So wish me luck. Enjoy.

* * *

"Dad, how the heck are we going to go on something called Platform 9 ¾. I mean c'mon. There's a nine and a ten, but I don't see and 9 ¾'s anywhere." Lizzie and her friends were pushing their trolleys around. 

"Don't worry about it Lizzie. All you have to do is run through platforms 9 and 10. It's simple. If your nervous than I would do it in a bit of a jog/run." Sam McGuire said gesturing towards the two platforms.

"If you say so. Ok, who wants to go first?" Lizzie said looking at her friends.

"I will. I'll show you how it goes. Than Lizzie, Gordo, than Miranda. Miranda your mom will be coming right after." with that said, Sam McGuire walked through platforms 9 and 10 and disappeared. Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo gasped at the sight.

"I guess it's your turn Lizzie." Gordo said swaying his arms towards the portal. Lizzie took a deep breath and pushed her trolley. Her eagle owl, Bubo, was clicking in its cage. Her dad had gotten it for her as a good luck gift. It didn't really make Lizzie feel less nervous, but it made her feel a little better.

When Gordo went his frog almost jumped out of Gordo's grip. Lucky for Gordo, he was able to catch him before he got smashed by another trolley.

Miranda was up next until Miranda's mom came up to her. "Miranda, wait I have a pet for you." Miranda looked over to her mom; her mom pulled out a small brown rat, and held it close to her.

"Eww...mom. That's a rat." Miranda said waving her hands in disgust.

"Of course it is" Miranda's mom said in a duh-don't-you-think-know- that voice.

"Why can't I have Dimpsy? I've gotten use to him." Miranda said pouting.

"'Because we might need it when we have to owl you. Besides, I'm sure Lizzie will be happy to share her owl with you. So say hi to your new pet, Renegade." She stuffed the Renegade in to Miranda's hands and shooed her to the platform.

Miranda groaned. When she got to the other side she saw that Lizzie and Gordo looked board to death.

"What took you so long? We've been waiting for like fifteen minutes already." Gordo said looking down at his muggle watch. Miranda rolled her eyes.

"Gordo relax, my mom just wanted to give me a going away pet. Besides we have twenty minutes. Sheesh, why are you so excited? Does it have anything to do with Hermione?" Miranda said jabbing Gordo in the elbow.

"I h-have n-no idea what you're talking a-about." Gordo stuttered.

"Sure, Gordo. You keep telling yourself that." Mirada said, rolling her eyes at him.

"Ok. Stop picking on me and let's get our stuff in a compartment." Gordo said. They looked for a spot. When they got to a compartment, there was kid already there. He had messy jet-black hair and thick round glasses. Lizzie could have sworn she saw a scar on his forehead, but didn't make too much of it. She touched her own scar that was under her sleeve.

"Hi can we sit here?" Lizzie said rubbing her scar.

"Um...yeah. No problem. My name's Harry Potter. What's yours?"

"Lizzie."

"David, but you can call me Gordo."

"Miranda."

"Hi. So do you want to sit down?" Harry said gesturing to the seats.

"Yeah thanks." For the remaining five minutes before the train would leave the station, the talked, that is until a redheaded came by.

"Hullo. Can I sit here; I have no where else to sit?" The young freckled boy asked.

"Sure." Harry said.

"My name's Ron by the way. Ron Weasley." Ron said smiling.

"Harry, Harry Potter." Ron's eyes went wide slightly.

"Lizzie McGuire." Lizzie said, as Ron's jaw hung ever so slightly.

"Miranda Sanchez." Ron was now gaping.

"David Gordon..." Ron's mouth closed and sighed. "...but you can call me Gordo." Gordo finished. Now Ron's mouth was fully open and his eyes were wide as saucers.

"Bloody Hell, you guys are famous. Harry survived you-know-who, and you guys faced the unspoken." Ron said hardly believing in what he said.

For about the half of the train ride they talked about how their first day at Hogwarts was going to be.

"Hey I have a pet toad, want to see?" Gordo said beaming.

"Gordo no one wants to see that!" Lizzie hissed. Just than the door opened, while Gordo took out his pet frog, Norman. There in the doorway stood Hermione. Gordo looked up and almost let go of Norman.

"Oh hi, Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda. Is that Trevor? A boy named Neville Longbottom lost his toad." Hermione said bending over taking the toad out of Gordo's hand. Gordo blushed at the sudden touch.

"Umm...no. That's Norman." Gordo said, flushed.

"Oh." Hermione said sadly as she handed the toad back to its original owner. She looked over to Ron who was holding Scabbers. "Hello, what are your names?" Hermione said still looking at Ron, but meaning both him and Harry.

"Ron, Ron Weasley." Ron said smiling a toothy grin at her. She smiled back and blushed at his smile. Ron being the thick-headed boy that he is didn't notice it, but continued smiling.

"Harry, Harry Potter." He said also smiling but not the way Ron did, it was more like a pleasant smile. Hermione returned the smile. She looked back at Ron. This time Ron seemed to notice and made a funny face. In a good way of course. Hermione giggled at his gesture, but Gordo just simply scowled at the red head.

"Hermione, Hermione Granger. It's nice to meet the famous Harry Potter. I've read about you in a book. Well I have to go, and look for Trevor. You lot better get in your robes. We should be arriving soon." Hermione turned and closed the compartment door and walked away. Gordo sighed while he put Trevor back into his pant pocket.

"Gordo are you ok?" Lizzie said waving a hand in front of him.

"Yeah." Gordo said in a dreamy voice.

"I think someone has a crush." Miranda said in a sing-song voice.

"Am not." Gordo said glaring at his friend.

"We better get into our robes, like Hermione advised us." Harry said trying to stop his new friends from quarrelling.

(Twenty minutes later)

They got dressed and sat in the compartment they were originally in. Hermione had joined them and sat next to Ron. Gordo took the seat right next to her. Lizzie, Miranda, and Harry were on the opposite side of them. The rest of the ride went on from then till they got to their new school.

_A/N: So once again let's recap. The LMG (We all know what that is now right?) well they met the future Golden Trio. Gordo seems to be jealous of Hermione seeming to have a small crush on Ron. Ron being a clueless boy hadn't realized she was blushing when he smiled at her. What holds for our LGM and FGT (Future Golden Trio)? Don't worry I'll stop calling them that after a couple chapters. _


	5. Sorting our Suvivors

Lizzie at Hogwarts

Chapter five- Sorting

_A/n: Hey guys I have school today. So I'm going to update as much as I can. During school, I won't update as much. So sorry, and enjoy reading._

* * *

The six of them, came off the train.

"Firs' yers' over 'ere." A giant man called.

"Hullo Hagrid." Harry greeted the man.

"Evening, Harry. Who are your friends?" Hagrid asked.

"Oh, well this is Ron..." Harry said pointing to a boy with red hair.

"Another Weasley I presume?" Hagrid asked. Ron nodded his head.

"Knew all of yer brothers and your parents, I did." Hagrid said ruffling Ron's hair.

"This is Hermione..." Once again Harry pointed, only to the girl with brown bushy hair, and two large front teeth.

"This is Miranda, Gordo and Lizzie." Harry said pointing to two girls and boy.

"Hey, Harry how do you know him?" Gordo whispered.

"Hullo Gordo, I've known Harry since he was a baby." Hagrid laughed.

"Oh." Gordo said while blushing.

"Hagrid, how do you suppose we get to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"By boats of course." Ron, Hermione, and Harry got in one. Gordo wanted to be in the same boat as Hermione, but it was three per boat. He sighed and went to sit by Lizzie and Miranda.

"You, ok Gordo?" Lizzie asked concern filled her voice. Gordo mustered up a small smile.

"Of course I am. We're in a new school." He said happily.

"Okay, just making sure." Lizzie said sort of depressed. She knew that Gordo had a crush on Hermione.

'Why does Gordo have to have a crush on Hermione? What kind of name is that anyways? Wait. Why do I even care?'

'_You care because you liked the attention Gordo gives you.'_

"That's stupid." Lizzie thought out loud.

"What's stupid?" Miranda asked.

"Huh? Nothing. Nothing." Lizzie asked embarrassed

"Ok. Isn't Harry cute?" Miranda asked trying to come up with a conservation.

"Uhh...sure." Lizzie asked. She did think Harry was cute, but she wasn't attracted to him.

"Umm...Miranda, incase you haven't notice, I'm a guy, and guys don't like to talk about other guys." Gordo said.

"Yeah, unless your gay." Miranda and Lizzie started cracking up. While Gordo was going red with fury.

"Ha-Ha, you are so funny." Gordo said. He turned his back to them and looked towards the castle.

"Gordo are you going to talk to us?" Lizzie asked. Gordo continued giving them the cold shoulder.

"Look Gordo, we were joking. C'mon." Miranda said.

"Fine. I can't stay mad at you guys any-" Gordo didn't get to finish, because they arrived at their destination.

They arrived at the entrance hall.

"So the rumors are true. The survivors are here." A blonde boy said with two larger boys behind him.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. I can make sure you don't hang out with the wrong crowd." Malfoy said looking smugly at Ron and Hermione.

"I think they can do fine with out your help." Ron said.

"Ha. I know you. You're a Weasley. You're a poor pathetic Weasley. Let me guess there your friends because they pitied you. Ha." Malfoy laughed. Ron hung his head down.

"Shove off." Harry said. Malfoy glared.

"It's your choice, to hang out with someone great or someone...like a Weasley." 

A lady with her hair in a tight bun, and small glasses, came and began to speak.

"We are ready for you." Professor McGonagall said and turned towards the Great Hall.

(A/n: I don't know how this part really goes so I'm going to sort of wing it.)

"I will be sorting you in to your houses. When I call you name please come up."

"Abbot, Hannah" A girl with brown wavy hair came up and sat in the stool. Professor McGonagall put an old hat on her head.

"Huffelpuff"

"Granger, Hermione" Hermione froze but began to move again when Miranda put a confecting hand on her shoulder.

"Good luck." Ron whispered. She smiled. She was seated, as Professor McGonagall put the sorting hat on her head it responded quickly.

"Gryffindor." Hermione smiled, hopped off the stool and walked to her cheering table.

"McGuire, Lizzie." Many whispers came from other tables.

"Gryffindor."

"Malfoy, Draco..."

"Slytherthrin." Malfoy sneered and walked off.

"Longbottom, Neville..."

"Gryffindor."

"Weasley, Ron" Ron got to the stool.

"Ha. Another Weasley, Gryffindor." the hat said. Ron sighed and sat next to Hermione.

"Gordon, David."

"Another survivor. Defiantly brave enough, but also smart enough, yet shy at sometimes, though the evil side doesn't show. You would do well in all the houses, especially Gryffindor." Gordo sighed.

"Potter, Harry" Once again the hall began to fill with whispers.

"Just like Gordon huh? I know you will do well in Slytherthrin. Though something in your mind is telling me no. If you say so, Gryffindor." Harry smiled and sat next to Ron.

"Sanchez, Miranda..."

"Gryffindor." (A/n: Ok, I'm not going to list out a whole lot of people ok. So that's it)

Their dinner had just finished, and they were in the common room.

"Alright then, boy's dormitories up the stairs and to the right, girl's dormitories up the stairs and to the left. You can see that your things had been already put away up there." Oliver Wood, captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team.

"Now go to bed the lot of ya." Oliver said. Harry, Ron, and Gordo went up and went to their four poster beds.

"Night, I so can't wait for classes tomorrow." Gordo said as her turned on his side.

* * *

_A/n: I like this recapping thing. So I'm going to recap every chapter. You don' have to read it. Ok So far, we've just found out what where are LGM, and FTG are in. I know it's not really a surprise that all three of them are in Gryffindor. But if I'm going to make the story work than I have too. They're real houses would be Gordo=Ravenclaw, Lizzie=Hufflepuff, Miranda=Gryffindor._


	6. Conforting

Lizzie at Hogwarts

Chapter six-Conforting

A/N: Sorry guys, it's been awhile since I've written. I'm might take a while, because I have school. I'm glad you guys like my stories so. I think before I start off I think I'll write a few shout outs to those that reviewed most of my chapters. (')

**Puffin**

**FicFreak6-_ Yes I too think Hermione and Gordo would be good together, but I LOVE RON AND HERMIONE way much more. _**

**Falling-Leaves3**

**Luckyduck8200- _Thanks. I was just picturing Gordo, trying to kill Ron, b/c of Hermione and Lizzie trying to kill Hermione b/c of Gordo. Heh._**

The six of them were at the Great Hall having breakfast, with the three guys sitting on the opposite of the three girls.

"Hullo, there." A boy with the same red hair as Ron.

"Hullo indeed." Another boy with the same exact red hair as the boy, only with the same face as well.

"Whoa, did you two ever notice that you look like each other?" Said Seamus Finnigan.

"Nah, we do?" Said one of the identical boys.

"I haven't notice have you?" said the other one.

"Ah, leave us alone." Ron said.

"Now, ickle Ronniekins don't you want to introduce us?" They both said.

"Not really." He muttered under his breath.

"Than we'll do it ourselves."

"I'm Fred..." said one

"...and I'm George." the other said.

"Don't listen to them, that's Fred and that's George." Ron said pointing to the real owners of the name.

"Hullo." Harry said.

"Take a look at that, Ron got a friend." George teased.

"HEY!!" Ron said offended.

"Actually he's got five friends." Hermione said.

"We're so proud of you, Ron" Fred said wiping an invisible tear.

"Sod off, Fred." Ron said.

"Awwww....I think we hurt his feelings Fred." George said. 

"You know what I don't have any bloody time for this." with that he grabbed his bags, and walked off.

"Don't you think we should go after him." Harry said. Fred and George just shook their head.

"Some great brothers you are. I'm going to see if he's ok." Hermione said.

"I'll come too." Gordo said but he didn't get far when Harry put a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe she should go on her own Gordo." Gordo sighed and sat back down.

**::Ron and Hermione::**

"Ron are you ok?" Hermione asked. She found him in their classroom of Transfigurations.

"Just bloody fantastic." Ron muttered under his breath.

"Ron please don't curse." Hermione said taking a seat next to him.

"Whatever Hermione. Look I'm not in the mood." Ron said he folded his arms and laid his head on top of them.

"Ron, I want to talk please." Ron looked up at Hermione's eyes, they were pleading him to talk. Ron sighed but didn't say anything.

"Ron..." Hermione said looking at him.

"I'm okay Hermione. Don't worry about me. It's just my brothers." He gave her a small smile. Hermione looked disbelieving at her. She gave him a hug. Startled Ron just sat there before hugging her back. Gordo walked in, while having an argument with Lizzie.

"Hey Gordo." Hermione said, releasing Ron.

"Hey." Gordo said even more down.

"What's wrong, Gordo?" Ron asked concerned about his friend. Gordo glared at Ron. Ron stared at him with a confused look on his face.

"Gordo are you okay?" Hermione asked also concerned. Gordo looked at her than lowered his head.

"Just fine." Hermione had the same face as Ron. Both were so confused on why he was acting like this. Just than Lizzie, Miranda, and Harry walked in. Lizzie looked like she had been crying but they weren't sure what about.

"Hey Lizzie are you okay?" Ron went over to her and sat next to her putting a reassuring hand no her shoulder. Lizzie looked up and hugged Ron. Ron once again startled, didn't move. He gently hugged her. Hermione looked like she was about to blow up, while Gordo, seemed to be beaming.

"Hey Hermione." Miranda greeted as she took the seat next to her since the one next to Lizzie was occupied by a certain redhead.

"Hey Miranda." She sighed.

"You have a crush on Ron, don't you?" Miranda asked getting straight to the point.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione said looking straight at Miranda.

"I knew it!! You like Ron. This is so sweet. I know who everyone likes." Miranda said

"I'm not following." Hermione said confused.

"You like Ron, Ron likes you, Gordo likes you-"

"WHAT?! Gordo likes _me_?" She said stressing 'me'.

"Yes. He also likes Lizzie, and Lizzie likes Gordo." Miranda said taking out a piece of parchment and a quill.

"So wait, how do you know Ron likes me?" Hermione asked

"Actually I don't, but I think he will." Hermione smiled.

_A/n: 'Kay it's time to recap. Oh btw, I may skip a few years like I might go right through third year, but not anytime soon. Kay. Anyways. Hermione comforted Ron and Ron comforted Lizzie. Miranda knows who likes who. So basically it. Sorry it's so short. I tried. ï _


	7. What a Plan

Lizzie at Hogwarts

Chapter Seven – What a plan.

_A/n: Sorry I haven't updated in like a month. But I've been busy. I've been sick and I have homework, also I have to help my friend and her boyfriend. Because her boyfriend is a total git with no feelings whatsoever. I don't know what she sees in him. Oh well I'm not the one dating him. Anyways here's the next chap._

**Dedicated** to Sarah cause I just found out she has no furniture and she has to sleep on the floor every night. Sadness has fallen upon me. And to Kyle (BTW Kyle is a girl, her full name is Kyle Ann) cause she had a bad relationship.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Guys, I think I should go just incase..." Gordo whined. Hermione had left to look for Ron while Gordo was stuck at the Great Hall._

"_No Gordo, what's your damage? You've been acting real weird these days." Lizzie said looking him straight in the eye. Gordo glared. Lizzie's face softened and so did her voice._

"_Look Gordo, your acting weird, and I just want to make sure your okay." Lizzie said softly. Miranda and Harry just sat there watching their friends talk._

"_There's nothing wrong with me. I just want to make sure that Hermione is okay." Gordo said frustrated._

"_Gordo, Ron's the one with the problem and you want to see if Hermione's in trouble." Lizzie said a little louder. Gordo didn't say anything he just got up to leave. Lizzie went after him._

"_Think we should follow them?" Harry asked._

"_Nah, not right now at least. I'm still hungry." Harry laughed while Miranda grabbed some eggs._

_:: Gordo and Lizzie::_

"_Gordo..." Lizzie was behind Gordo. Gordo turned around sharply. He looked her dead in the eye. Lizzie cringed at Gordo's glare._

"_What?!?" Gordo asked angrily. Once again Lizzie cringed. She didn't like fighting with Gordo. _

"_Gordo, why are you mad? Are you mad because I care?!" Lizzie yelled. She was fighting tears to come down. One at a time, they were falling. Gordo's faces soften. He didn't mean to be so mad. He just wished that Hermione would come to him and not Ron. Gordo sighed._

"_I'm sorry Lizzie. I'm just frustrated." Gordo said calmly._

"_It's okay Gordo. Can I ask you something?" Lizzie asked. Gordo nodded. Lizzie took a deep breath and started to wring her hands._

"_DoyoulikeHermionemorethanafriend?" Lizzie asked quickly. Gordo stared at her._

"_What?" He asked as he looks at her with confusion._

"_Do you like Hermione more than a friend?" Lizzie asked slower this time._

"_No." Gordo said quickly. Lizzie looked at him. Gordo blushed._

"_WHAT DOES IT MATTER TO YOU!?!" Gordo yelled. Once again Lizzie let tears fall down._

"_I'm sorry Gordo, I just wanted to help." Lizzie said while running ahead of him. Miranda and Harry came out to view._

"_Gordo, what the hell did you do?" Miranda said jabbing a finger at his chest._

"_Yeah mate, why'd you yell at her?" Harry asked. Gordo sighed, and lowered his head._

"_Honestly, I don't know." Gordo said softly. They walked in to the room noticing that Ron and Hermione were hugging._

**End Flashback**

"So Hermione, do you like Ron?" Miranda asked sitting on one of the soft chairs.

"To tell you the truth I'm not sure." Hermione said looking up from her work.

"Well how do you feel when he smiles at you?" Miranda asked. Miranda and Hermione were the only one in the common room since it was about midnight. The boys had gone to bed early.

"I don't know how to describe it. Like someone punched me and I hardly felt it." She responded.

"Hmm...how about when Gordo smiles at you?" Miranda asked with a smirk on her face.

"I feel the way you, Harry, and Lizzie smile at me." She simply stated.

"I noticed that you didn't mention Ron's name. Hmm..." Miranda put her hand under her chin.

"What do you mean _hmm..._" Hermione said looking at her friend.

"Well I think you have a thing for Ron." Miranda stated.

"ME and RON!?! You got to be kidding me." Hermione yelled.

"Right Hermione, I'm going to bed. You can stay up and think about it."

When Miranda went back upstairs there was a White Snowy Owl, on her bed. She looked at the window.

'_Oh yeah Lavender opened the window.'_ She went over to the owl.

"Hello Hedgewig, do you have something for me?" She asked stroking the bird. Hedgewig hooted and gently nibbled on Miranda's finger. Miranda laughed and got the letter from Hedgewig's leg. Hedgewig bounced up and flew out the window.

_Dear Miranda,_

_Did our plan work? I hope it did. We have to get Hermione to admit that she likes Ron. Don't forget Lizzie and Gordo. Do you really think that Lizzie likes Gordo? I would have never guessed, but than again you are her bestfriend. Heh... anyways I was wondering if you wanted to go to the first Quidditch match with me. If you don't want to than you don't have too. _

_Love,_

_Harry_

Miranda smiled.

'_Harry likes me. Harry likes me. Harry likes me. Harry likes me.'_ Miranda started dancing when Lizzie woke up and threw a pillow at her.

"Miranda go to sleep." Lizzie mumbled in her pillow. Miranda jumped on Lizzie's bed.

"Lizzie, wake up." She whispered loudly. Lizzie tried to push her off but failed and fell down herself.

"Smooth, anyways guess what, guess what?!?" Miranda said quietly.

"What?" Lizzie hissed.

"HARRY ASKED ME OUT!!!" Miranda yelled. Hermione who had just got in, looked at Miranda.

"That's nice go to bed." Lizzie said. Miranda frowned.

"Can I at least borrow Bubo?" She asked. Lizzie looked at her and groaned.

"Go ahead." Lizzie mumbled again.

"Yay!" Miranda went to Bubo and took him out.

"Hello, do you want to send a letter to Harry?" Bubo turned it's head to the side and hooted.

"I thought so." Miranda took a piece of parchment out.

"Damn, it's too dark. Hermione do you know a spell for light or something?" Miranda asked. (A/n: Let's just say Miranda doesn't know the spell yet.)

"Yeah, why?" Hermione said coming out of the bathroom in pajamas.

"I need to send Harry a letter." Hermione smiled she heard Miranda yell out that Harry had asked her out. She thought they were going to like each other.

"Okay. Hold out your want and say Lumos. (sp?)" Miranda did as instructed. She closed the curtain around her bed and heard Hermione say a spell so the light won't spread. Miranda put her wand behind her ear so that the light would shine on where she looked. (A/n: Pretty smart)

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm pretty sure our plan worked. Hermione practically blew up. I'm pretty sure Lizzie likes Gordo. I know Gordo likes Hermione and Lizzie. So yeah. By the way I would love to go to the Quidditch match with you._

_Miranda_

Miranda looked over the letter, she wasn't sure if she should say love. She decided it would be better if she didn't. Miranda rolled it up and gave it to Bubo.

"Take that to Harry." She said quietly as she watch the bird fly to the boy's dormitories.

::Harry::

Harry woke up to the hooting of an owl. He looked at it and realized it was Lizzie's owl.

"Hullo there. Do you have something for me Bubo?" Once again the owl hooted. Harry looked at the letter it had his name on it. So he figured it was for him.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm pretty sure our plan worked. Hermione practically blew up. I'm pretty sure Lizzie likes Gordo. I know Gordo likes Hermione and Lizzie. So yeah. By the way I would love to go to the Quidditch match with you._

_Miranda_

Harry smiled. He went back to bed and waited for the next day to come.

* * *

_A/n: Okay. So time to recap. We just found out why Lizzie came in crying and why Gordo looked so sad. Also Hermione might like Ron more than a friend. Will Gordo get mad if Ron likes her back, and there seems to be a little romance blossoming between Miranda and Harry. We'll find out next chapter._


	8. New Things

Lizzie at Hogwarts

Chapter eight-New Things

_A/n: Sorry about not updating in a long time. I had this chapter ready, but I couldn't update because of the bug thing. Then my uncle deleted everything, so I lost this chapter, but not just that, I also lost my Microsoft Word. So that sucked, and he didn't install it until yesterday. So like I said again, sorry. Oh btw Gordo's going to be just a bit OCC. Something's going to have in this chapter. A little thing between Ron and Hermione._

**Dedicated** to Sarah, cause you know why! Because she and Reid are finally going out. Sure it took three months, but hey it was defiantly worth it.

* * *

It had been a couple months or so in the school year. There was about two or three weeks before winter break, and things weren't going great, with plenty of fighting along the way. Gordo and Lizzie were fighting for every little thing and it was getting annoying for the rest. Harry and Miranda have been getting 'closer' since their letter. Hermione was studying, while Ron would beat almost every person in the Gryffindor common room at chess. Other then that, everything was going fine. 

"GORDO!!! Stop ignoring me! Why are you acting like this? What did I do to make you so mad at me?" Lizzie yelled at Gordo. They both had walked in through the common room door.

"LIZZIE JUST SHUT UP!!! I'm having a headache with your yelling!" Gordo yelled as he turned around to face her. Lizzie looked up to Gordo, just realizing that he was taller then her. She let tears fall down and ran up to her dorm. Hermione and Miranda shook their head at Gordo and ran up to Lizzie.

Gordo sat on one of the couches and put his head in his hands. Harry and Ron walked to either side of him and sat down next to him.

"Hey mate, why you so hard on Lizzie?" Ron asked, confused.

"I don't know. I feel like she's hassling me." Gordo groaned. He hated fighting with Lizzie, but for some reason he felt that his friendship with Lizzie wasn't going to last so long. He sighed, it wasn't his fault, he hadn't done anything wrong, right?

"Well she seems like she doesn't want your friendship ruined." Harry innocently remarked. Gordo looked up and leaned back.

"Because you know, Miranda said that you and Lizzie were best friends. She said you guys could've been mistaken as a couple." Harry continued, still with an innocent voice.

"Shut up, I…er…shut up….Lizzie and I are not….just shut up." Ron and Harry laughed but stopped when the saw Gordo's death glare.

"Miranda told me that this whole fighting thing happened when you met Hermione. Is it possible that - oh I don't know - you have a crush on Hermione?" Harry asked losing all his innocence. Ron looked at Gordo suspiciously.

"I don't li-" Gordo was cut off as the girls were coming down. Lizzie was walking down the stairs her face twisted with different emotions. Hermione and Miranda came down after her, Hermione's face seemed more red then when she had left.

**::With the Girls earlier::**

Lizzie was on her bed crying…again. Miranda and Hermione walked in, looked at each other and sighed.

"Lizzie, you've got to give Gordo time. You know him." Miranda said sitting next to her rubbing Lizzie's back in a comforting way. Lizzie just continued to cry.

"C'mon Lizzie…it'll be okay." Hermione said sitting on Miranda's bed which was next to Lizzie's. All of a sudden Lizzie stopped crying and sat up. Hermione was stunned she hadn't said that much and Lizzie was already up. Lizzie looked at Hermione and Hermione was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"It's your fault" Lizzie said coldly with her eyes ten times as cold. Miranda and Hermione looked at her confused on what she meant.

"I don't seem to understand…" Hermione said. Lizzie glared at Hermione, and once again Hermione was in utter confusion.

"It's your fault Gordo's mad at me. He started getting mad at me after he met you. I wanted to know if he liked you and he yelled at me. Gordo has never yelled at me before. It's your fault my best friend hate's me now." Lizzie stood up and walked up to Hermione. Hermione looked up to her and in Lizzie's eyes you could see pure hate.

"It's your fault." Lizzie said once more before slapping Hermione hard on the face. Miranda gasped and pulled Lizzie back to her bed. Miranda walked over to Hermione to see if she was okay.

"You okay Hermione?" Miranda asked. Hermione shook her head and cried. It hurt her physically and mentally. She was hurt at the fact that Lizzie actually thought she would do something like that to her.

"Lizzie-" Hermione started but Lizzie cut her off by walking towards Hermione and slapping her again. Miranda grabbed Lizzie's hand and refrained Lizzie from hitting Hermione again.

"See, you've done it again!" Lizzie yelled tears spilling out of her eyes as she struggled out of Miranda's grip.

"Lizzie will you chill. Hermione hasn't taken your place." Miranda yelled. Lizzie pulled her hand out of it's grip and stormed out of their dorm. Hermione put her hand up to her face and walked out.

**::Present Time::**

Ron looked up and looked at Lizzie, then Miranda, then last Hermione. His worry meter seemed to go off the ratings when he saw Hermione because he ran to her, and took each side of her face in his hands.

"Hermione are you okay? What happened? Does it hurt? Why are you crying? Why is your face so red?" Ron was really freaking out. Hermione blushed at the sudden reaction Ron gave her.

"I-I'm fine Ron. Nothing happened, it hardly hurts." Hermione chocked out. Gordo glared at Ron. Harry took a look at Gordo, then at Ron and Hermione, then to Lizzie, then to Miranda and mouthed _'what happened'_. Miranda just mouthed _'tell you later'_ and Harry nodded.

"You said it hardly hurts, how come it was hurting in the first place? Why are you crying?" Ron looked at Hermione worriedly. Hermione didn't want to say anything, not in front of everyone at least.

"We'll meet you guys in Flying class." Harry said, but it seemed like they didn't hear.

"What?! No, I need to stay here." Gordo whined. Miranda sighed and grabbed Gordo by the ear. No one was left in the room besides the two still in the same position.

"Ron, nothing happened I swear." Ron didn't believe her.

"Hermione, you know how you told me you just wanted to help. Well I just want to help. Please." Hermione looked up at Ron. Ron didn't know what happened, one moment he was just smiling at Hermione now he was snogging her.

"I'm s-sorry Hermione. I-if you feel like telling me off go ahead." Hermione just continued to blush.

"We should go to class, Ron we only have a few minutes before we become late." Ron nodded.

"Umm…Hermione…" Ron said nervously. Hermione looked backed to him, still blushing.

"Yes…" Ron walked up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Umm…are you my girlfriend?" Ron blushed, his ears turning red.

"Do you want me to?" She asked sweetly. Ron smiled and nodded.

"Then I guess I am." Hermione sheepishly answered. Ron smiled and they both walked to their next class…flying.

_(A/n: No there's more. This was just like the beginning sort of.)_

Flying class was in session. It was Gryffindors and Slytherin. Much to the Gryffindor's misfortune. Madam Hooch had begun her class.

"Good Morning class." Madam Hooch said nicely but forcefully at the same time.

"Good Morning Madam Hooch." Gryffindor said, while Slytherin just sneered. Ron looked over to Hermione, who was looking at him the whole time, and switched places with Harry. So that Harry was standing next to Ron and Miranda and Ron was standing next to Hermione and Harry.

Ron bent over to the side more so he was whispering in Hermione's ear.

"Are we going to tell the others?" Ron asked. Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"Why not?" Ron asked still whispering, and making Hermione's smile grow even more.

"Because I want to keep it a secret for awhile." Hermione whispered back to him. He looked at her and nodded.

"Well class what are you waiting for, step to the right side of your broom, stick your hand over your broom and say up." Madam Hooch said in a very commanding voice. Everyone did so and Gordo and Harry had gotten it up in their first try. Hermione had been having a hard time, as did Ron, Miranda and Lizzie.

"Up! Up!" Hermione said in frustration, in time it had finally gotten into her hands. Miranda and Lizzie had gotten theirs up as well, but Ron was still having a problem.

"Up" The broom went up but it smacked him right in the face.

"Ow….bloody broom." Ron said grabbing his face in pain. Hermione turned her head and looked at Ron with concern.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, while the others laughed. Ron glared at them, nodded his head and did it once more with out hitting himself in the face. Once everyone had mounted their brooms Madam Hooch began to talk again.

"Good, now mount your broom, grip it tight, don't want to be sliding off the ends." They all did what she had said and were mounted fine.

"I want you to kick off, lean slightly forward, and touch back down." Madam Hooch said. She blew her whistle and Neville took off higher then he was supposed to. Every student was calling his name trying to come back down. But it didn't seem to work. Higher and higher he flew.

"Down, down." Neville said trying to get his broom down which only made it worse. His broom was hitting the castle in the side and higher Neville going. Neville's broom flew by that he got caught in one of the statues by his robes. His robe ripped partially and he fell on to another statue, and soon fell to the ground.

"Move out of the way." Madam Hooch said as she ran to Neville. She grabbed his wrists and he began to fidget.

"Ow…" Neville moaned in pain. Madam Hooch helped Neville up.

"I want everyone's feet to stay permanently on the ground. If I see any brooms in the air, they can be out of Hogwarts before they say Quidditch." Madam Hooch said taking Neville to the Hospital Wing. Draco looked down and saw the gift that Neville had gotten earlier on the floor.

"Well look at this. Maybe Longbottom will remember to get a fat clue so he won't fall on his fat arse." Draco laughed. Harry glared at Draco.

"Give it here Malfoy." Harry yelled. Draco laughed.

"No, I think I'll put it somewhere for Longbottom to find it. How about the roof?" Draco yelled as he mounted his broom and flew up. Harry mounted his broom and was about to take off but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. It was Miranda.

"Harry you can't be serious, can you?" Miranda asked. Harry didn't answer her and took of after Draco.

"Moron…" Miranda muttered to herself. Harry had heard her, turned around, and smirked. He and Draco were level with each other and each were glaring at one another.

"Give it back Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom!" Harry yelled as he attacked his rival. Draco did a barrel roll and laughed.

"Have it your way." Draco said chucking the ball as far as he could. Harry watched it first then raced after it. The sphere was coming close into a window. Harry had grabbed it, flipping but managing to stay in control. He threw it in the air and caught it again, unfortunately for him he was right in front of Professor McGonagall's office, with her in it. Harry flew back down to his classmates, ignoring the sneers he was getting from Malfoy. The huge crowed cheered for him, but soon died down when Professor McGonagall came out.

"Mr. Potter, come with me please." Harry nodded and handed his broom to Ron. They walked down a long corridor and reached a classroom.

"Sorry Professor Qurall, but may I borrow Mr. Wood for a seconded". Professor asked as Professor looked at her.

"Y-yes of c-course." He said with a stutter. Oliver Wood walked out and greeted his Professor politely.

"Yes, Professor…" Oliver said kindly.

"I think I have found you a seeker."

* * *

_Well I think I should leave you there for now. Yes I know two early for Ron and Hermione. But I wanted it them to have a secret relationship to go on. So yeah. Please don't be upset with me. Flames will be used to help the needy. So flaming me will do absolutely nothing. I will either (a) Totally ignore it (b) If it is anonymous I will delete it or (c) do all of the above. So Recap, Ron and Hermione are together. Lizzie slapped Hermione, Gordo's mad at Lizzie and Ron, and Harry's the new seeker of Gryffindor._

_-Silverkid_


	9. Soft Kisses

Lizzie at Hogwarts

Chapter nine-

_A/n: Okay I haven't updated in awhile…again. I know but – I bet you hear this a lot- I've been crowed with school work. Also my stupid sister spilled pop over my keyboard. So my spacebar wouldn't work. So I had to type like this: Hi.i.really.hate.my.sister. It was getting on my nerves, but I like I said I got my keyboard. So yeah I'll be able to update. Once again I know I made Ron and Hermione date a little early but I have something planed so chill people and relax, I'm not going to leave you hanging high and dry like that. _

**Dedicated **to Kyle because she feels left out. Ha…anyways this chapter is for her because she can't compare to the girl who has no furniture. Crazy weirdo.

Harry, Hermione and Ron sat in the common room while Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo were in the library. Hermione had suggested that they go and study for their potions pop quiz that was coming up soon. Much to Gordo's protest he had failed and went to help Lizzie and Miranda (more for Miranda because Lizzie and Gordo were still fighting). So it was Hermione, who was sitting next to Ron, with her knees tucked under her while watching Harry and Ron played chess in the common room. Harry sat across from them playing chess but not really focusing. Harry was planning on telling Hermione and Ron first about being seeker for the Quidditch team, before he told Miranda, Gordo, and Lizzie. Harry looked back down at the chess game he had put aside for his thoughts and saw that he was losing…again.

"Check…" Ron smiled. Harry looked and moved his bishop so it was in the way of Ron's queen.

"Checkmate…"Ron smirked at his friend, while Harry looked at the board and nodded. Hermione gave a light 'good job Ron' and kissed him on the cheek subconsciously. Harry looked at his friends with a puzzled look on his face. Ron and Hermione blushed.

"So…" Harry said trying his best to hold in his laughter. Ron glared while Hermione continued to blush.

"OH GO AHEAD AND LAUGH!" Ron yelled as he threw his arms up while Harry fell to the floor in hysterics. Hermione let out a small chuckle at the sight. Harry finally calmed down and sat next to his best friends.

"So…anything you feel like -I don't know- _sharing_…" Harry questioned innocently while stressing the word 'sharing'. Ron blushed while Hermione laughed a little.

"We might as well tell him Ron…" Harry smiled an innocent smile.

"Yes, Ronnie, enlighten me in why our dear friend Hermione, who is just like a sister to me, kissed you on the cheek?" Harry baby talked Ron who blushed from the tops of his ears to the bridge of his nose. Harry laughed.

"Err…'ermione n I r kid of daing" Ron said into a pillow which came out as muffled sounds. Harry cupped his ear.

"What was that?" Harry said knowing exactly what Ron had said.

"I SAID HERMIONE AND I ARE DATING!" Ron yelled. Harry once again doubled over and went into hysterics. Ron glared, but smiled anyways. When Harry was done he sat next to Hermione and put an arm around her.

"Now Ron this is my little sister we're talking about here." Harry grabbed her face gently and softly forced her to look at Ron, not that she didn't mind though. "and I know you can't resist this face." Harry pinched Hermione's cheeks as she blushed. "but, if you hurt her I will find you and break you in to two." That's what scared the both of them. Harry looked at their scared eyes and started to laugh.

"I was kidding, but if you do hurt her, I'll hurt you back." Harry said with a smirk as he pulled Hermione into his lap.

"Now Hermione, my wittle sister, I know you will take good care of Ronnie here." Harry said using the same voice he did for Ron, and patting her on her bushy head. Hermione continued to blush but played along as she nodded her head.

"Yes big brother Harry. I wub you." And with that she hugged Harry and kissed him on the cheek. Ron of course didn't mind he knew they were just playing (also for the fact that he would get more then Harry was getting from Hermione), but at the same time Hermione had kissed Harry on the cheek Miranda, Lizzie, Gordo were walking in. Miranda was shaking her head but when she looked towards Harry and Hermione she just stared. She had put the fact that Hermione's arms were still around Harry from hugging him and her lips on his cheek.

"HARRY!" Miranda yelled. Harry stood up causing Hermione to the floor. Hermione and Ron scrambled to their feet. Gordo and Lizzie were behind Miranda. Gordo's books were on the floor with his eyes begging to let tears out. Lizzie was stunned, she knew that Harry and Miranda liked each other…they were even going to the first Quidditch match with each other and as for Miranda, she had all ready had some tears coming out of her eyes.

"Miranda…let me explain. We weren't doing what you think that I think your thinking we were doing." Harry said in a rush.

"Great job using grammar, Harry." Hermione muttered under her breath. Miranda glared at Hermione and walked up to her. She raised her palm and was about to smack her, but Ron had caught her wrist before she could even touch Hermione. Ron was now standing in front of Hermione, with her behind him. Hermione's eyes were closed tightly for impact, but when she felt nothing she slowly opened her eyes and saw the back of Ron.

"Miranda, listen to what Harry, Hermione and I have to say. Please…what do you have to lose?" Ron loosened his grip on her and steered her towards the couch. He looked up to see that Lizzie and Gordo had either gone back to their respective dorms or out the portrait hole. He sighed, might as well tell one of them.

"Miranda, I'll go first." Hermione said taking a deep breath and ignoring the look Miranda gave her. "Harry and I are not dating, or even attracted to each other. The reason I was on his lap was because-let me tell you the whole story. Ron and Harry were playing chess and I was watching. Then Ron won… again, so I kissed him on the cheek. Harry began to wonder what was going on so we told him. So he started joking with us. He was saying that I was his little sister and that if Ron did anything to me he would hurt him. I was on his lap because Harry was still teasing us. So I played along and pretend he was my big brother so I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek like a little sister would do to a big brother." Hermione said all in one breath. Miranda sighed and looked over to Harry.

"It's true I swear." Harry said and made a cross over his heart. Miranda still looked like she didn't believe them.

"FINE YOU DON'T BELIEVE US THEN I'LL PROVE IT TO YOU THEN!" Ron yelled. He stomped over to Hermione grabbed both sides of her face and kissed her. It didn't take long for Hermione to react as her arms went around Ron's neck. Harry and Miranda watched amazed. When they pulled apart they were both out of breath.

"Now if Hermione and Harry were somewhat in a relationship! Would she have kissed me back!" Ron asked in a firm tone. Miranda thought about it, Ron was right.

"I guess your right, and I know I was wrong to jump to conclusions." With that she hugged Hermione then hugged Harry.

"We're still on for the game right?" Miranda asked Harry. Harry made a nervous look. Miranda looked at him suspiciously. "Harry…" Miranda said in a deathly tone.

"I kind of made seeker." Harry said shyly. Ron beamed.

"That's great, Harry." Ron exclaimed.

"Excuse me, but can someone explain to me what a seeker is?" Miranda inquired, she knew what the game was, just not what any of the positions were. Harry looked at her and was about to speak when Ron interrupted him with an outburst.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A SEEKER IS! A seeker is one of the blokes who are in the game. He/she find's the snitch, it's a golden ball that flies around real fast. Once the seeker finds it, he/she will try to grab it, once they're the first to grab it they win the game with 150 points for that house, plus the points that we're scored earlier." Ron finished. Hermione smiled, at least he knew a lot about _something_. Miranda processed all that Ron had said.

"So your going to be in the game?" Miranda asked Harry slowly. Harry nodded meekly and gave off a nervous chuckle. Miranda squealed and hugged Harry.

"That's great, Harry. I'll be cheering you from the stands." Miranda beamed. She sat back down while Hermione took a seat next to her.

"Harry, how is it that your seeker? I mean we're only in first year." Ron said sitting down next to Hermione.

"Honestly, I don't know. I don't even think I'll do well. I mean what if I make a fool of myself?" Harry sighed and crashed next to Miranda. Hermione stood up and grabbed Harry by the wrists of his robe. Miranda and Ron looked at each other and stood up.

"You won't make a fool of yourself, it's in your blood." Hermione stated as Harry just gave her a look. Harry looked over to Ron and Miranda, but they had the same puzzle expression. Hermione let out a frustrated groan, and dragged him out the portrait hole with Ron and Miranda trailing behind. When they got to a certain corridor Hermione let go of Harry's robe and pointed to a trophy case. Harry, Ron, and Miranda gaped.

"Harry, you never told me your dad was a seeker too." Ron stated. In front of them was a display case with all kinds of trophies and plaques for Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw, and what Hermione was pointing to was a plaque with James Potter's name at the bottom that said Gryffindor seeker.

"I-I didn't know." Harry remarked, who was grinning like mad. Ron looked over to Hermione and smirked. Hermione just smiled. She had seen it when she walked by going to the loo on that floor.

The next night Harry sat in the library with Miranda. They were doing there homework, when Miranda felt something kick her foot. She looked up and saw Harry burry himself into his book even farther. Miranda smirked and lightly kicked his foot back. OBVIOUSLY they were flirting, but they didn't know it. Then continued on like this for about a good five or ten minutes. They stopped when someone they didn't want to see came in.

"Aww…look at that Potter is flirting with his girlfriend…how pathetic…I'd think you'd go for mudblood Granger. Oh wait she has a crush on Weasley! Ha-Ha-Ha…a mudblood and a Weasley. Won't be a surprise." Draco sneered. Miranda blushed, while Harry glared. Harry stood up while Miranda pulled at the edge of his robe.

"Harry…" She warned in a small voice. Harry just shrugged her off while Draco smirked at him.

"Shove off Malfoy…we're trying to study!" Draco laughed. Harry continued to glare.

"HA! You weren't studying! You were just trying to find the perfect moment to snog her." Draco said as he pointed to Miranda. Miranda and Harry blushed.

"Harry, come on let's just leave this jerk." Miranda said as she gathered her things and pulled Harry out the library doors. Draco grabbed Miranda by the shoulders and pulled her into a kiss. Harry glared at him, pushed him away and punched him in the face. Miranda stood there shock. Harry gathered both their things and grabbed Miranda's wrist and pulled her out. Draco sat up and saw Miranda leave. Miranda looked over her shoulder and Draco winked at her, while Miranda blushed. She had her first kiss, and it was with Malfoy.

"You okay?" Harry asked as they arrived in the common room and sat down on the couch. Miranda collapsed next to him and nodded. She was still stunned that Draco Malfoy kissed her.

"Yeah I'm fine. It was just…odd…I guess." Miranda responded in a daze. Did she like Malfoy? The git that always teased Harry? She had to admit Draco and Harry were both cute, cutter then Ethan, but she liked Harry. She turned her head and looked at Harry. He had his head back, eyes closed, leaning back on the couch. When he felt someone was looking at him he opened his eyes and looked over to Miranda and caught her watching him. He grinned at her as she blushed.

"I can't believe Malfoy did that. I bet the only reason he did that was because he wanted to get revenge at me for not being his friend. I'm glad that I didn't choose him, because then I wouldn't be able to talk to you as much." Harry smiled while Miranda continued to blush. Harry looked into the flames of the fire in the common room. It was getting late and they should be off to bed.

"Harry…" Miranda slowly said. Harry gave a small _'hmm'_ and continued to stare at the flames.

"I'm going to bed now. 'Night." She leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, but at that exact moment Harry turned his head and their lips came in contact. They pulled away blushing. Harry looked at her, leaned in and kissed her once more for real. Miranda didn't move she was too shock to have two guys kiss her in one night. When Harry pulled away, he was blushing like mad.

"Umm...I'm going to bed too. I'll see you tomorrow at the game." Harry stated, stood up, and took a deep breath. He bent down and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Good night Miranda." With that said Harry ran up to his dorm and collapsed on his bed.

'_That was…interesting. First Malfoy kisses me, now Harry kisses me. Two guys like me, well I know Harry does, but I'm not sure if Malfoy does. He is hot…'_ Miranda thought. She walked up to her dorm and saw that Hermione was on her bed reading, while Lizzie was sitting on her bed French braiding Lavender's hair.

"Hey Lizzie." Miranda greeted as she took a seat next to her friend. Lizzie smiled. "You'll never guess what happened." Miranda started. By now Hermione has closed her book and looked over to Lizzie's bed, listening.

"What?" Lizzie asked finishing one braid and working on the other one on Lavender's long hair.

"Harry and I kissed!" She squealed. Lavender looked at her, with her eyes wide. Lizzie held on to Lavender's hair loosely and Hermione could have fallen off the bed. "And that's not it. Malfoy also kissed me. It was weird he was teasing Harry about me being Harry's girlfriend, and that Hermione would like him and stuff." Hermione looked at her as if she was crazy. "Then all of a sudden he grabs me and just kisses me. Harry punched him in the face, and when we were leaving Malfoy had a bleeding lip." Miranda left out the part where Draco had winked at her. She didn't think they need to know everything. After telling what happened in everyone's day they had went to bed.

**:Quidditch Day, Boy's Dorm:**

Harry groaned. He remembered last night's events: Malfoy kissed Miranda, Miranda accidentally kissed him, he kissed her. He looked over to Ron. Ron was snoring lightly and his sheets were half-way off and half of his body was hanging off of his bed. Harry looked at his muggle watch, it read 6:30 A.M. He groaned again, he had a match today and he was nervous as hell. He woke up and grabbed his glasses off of the side table. He put it on, stretched and walked down to the common room. He went over to couch and sat down just staring at the flames. A few minutes later Hermione came down and sat next to him.

"Hullo – yawn – Harry. Miranda told us about you kissing her…" Hermione smirked, while Harry blushed. "…So are you two you know…" She inquired. Even so early Hermione was able to stump Harry. "…Are you and Miranda going out? Like me and Ron? Dating?" She blurted out. Harry blushed.

"Umm… no, I mean I'm not sure. I did kiss her and well we were kind of flirting in the library…so I'm not really exactly sure." Harry nervously smiled at Hermione, but Hermione didn't hear a word of it, because she had laid back and fell asleep. Harry lightly laughed, but soon found himself resting his head on the armrest and sleeping. Soon Ron and Lizzie came down to the common room tired about ten minutes later. Ron took a seat next to Hermione while Lizzie sat next to him. She laid her head on the armrest and fell asleep. Hermione turned and leaned her head on shoulder while Ron leaned back. The four of them stayed in this position for awhile.

It was now ten minutes to seven and Miranda and Gordo met in the common room. Gordo looked at them, Lizzie's head had found it's way to Ron's shoulder and Hermione was in a small ball leaning on Harry who was still on the armrest with his glasses about to fall off. Both boys' hair were in a tangle. Gordo looked at Hermione, remembering what he saw last night. He wanted to go up to Harry and punch him in the face, just for even having his arms around Hermione, but decided against it when he saw Miranda gently shake Harry to wake up.

'_I guess Harry doesn't like Hermione, if he and Miranda are good now.'_ Gordo thought. Harry yawned while Miranda backed away.

"What?" Harry asked as he rearranged his glasses and softly moved Hermione's legs so they would take over where he once occupied and placed her head in Ron's lap. Ron immediately, who felt her on his lap, wrapped his arm around her shoulder, both still asleep. Miranda laughed at the both of them.

"Your breath…"Miranda muffled through little laughs. Harry put his hand up to his mouth and checked his breath. Indeed his breath did have a nasty odor. He blushed, and went upstairs. About ten minutes later he came down teeth brushed, and school robes on. By then Lizzie had already gotten ready for the day. Ron and Hermione were sleeping spread out on the couch now since it was just them. Ron leaned on the armrest where Lizzie was, and Hermione lay near Ron's chest. Gordo seemed to have enough of this.

"Hey time to wake up!" He said pretty loudly just not so loud. The two jumped off the couch and fell on to the floor, with Ron on top of Hermione. She giggled and kissed him on the nose as he blushed. Unfortunately Gordo saw this. He walked up to his dorm and came downstairs to find Harry and Miranda talking about today's game. When everyone was in the common room they went down to breakfast and sat down. Ron, Hermione, and Gordo on one side and Harry, Miranda, and Lizzie on the other. They were eating for awhile when Draco Malfoy and his two lackeys came behind Miranda. Harry, Lizzie, and Miranda turned around and looked at Malfoy. Draco looked at Miranda and winked at her. She blushed, but Harry didn't notice he just glared at him.

"Get out of here Malfoy. You're on Gryffindor turf. Get out now." Harry hissed.

"Keep your robes on, Potter. I need to give something to Miranda." Draco said never looking away from Miranda. Miranda continued to blush. Draco handed her a note and she took it. Then Draco quickly bent down and kissed her at the corner of her lips and walked away. She blushed ten times harder while Hermione, Ron, and Gordo were standing up gripping on to Harry's robes, preventing Harry from ripping Draco's head off.

"Harry, calm down. Don't waste all your energy on a worthless git like him." Hermione said trying to calm him down while the same pull him back in his seat. Harry calmed down and sat back down.

"Miranda what does the note say?" Miranda blushed.

_-Miranda_

_Meet me in the library 2 a.m. sharp._

_Love,_

_Draco_

"That worthless piece of-" Harry gritted his teeth.

"Harry! Calm down. Miranda's not going to go with a git like that. Right Miranda?" Hermione asked looking at Miranda. Miranda who was shocked about the note answered after someone kicked her foot.

"Huh, what…oh yeah I'm not going to go." Harry sighed, he was worried for a moment there.

"I'm going to go now. I'm going to get ready for the game. Wish me luck." Harry said as he stood up with the broom he had gotten earlier in the owl post. Miranda stood up and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. He blushed and he left the Great Hall. Miranda sat back down. Ron and Gordo were giving her whistles as she blushed. Hermione hit Ron in the ribs.

"Leave her alone, Ron." Ron gave her a smile and bent down to her ear and whispered something. Gordo strained his ears, but didn't hear anything. He glared at them and went back to eating his eggs.

**:Quidditch Match:**

Everyone was seated for the game. It was Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Harry mounted his broom and kicked off with the Weasley twins. He hovered for awhile and looked at the stands. There Lizzie, Gordo, Hermione, Ron, and Miranda we're all waving and jumping up and down. Ron looked down to where he saw Madam Hooch.

"Now…I want a clean game." She said, kicked the box and the snitch and bludgers were off. Harry could see the snitch zoom right under his nose then right under the other seeker's nose. Madam Hooch threw the quaffle into the air and blew her whistle. Lee's voice could be heard as the players were off.

"It looks like Johnson has the quaffle and she passes it off to Spinnet, but it's intercepted by Flint. Come on ladies get the quaffle back!" Lee Jordan yelled into the microphone. "Flint, passes to Warrington, Warrington shoots, oh…wonderful block by Wood. Wood passes it to Bell, she zooms by, passes it to Johnson, Johnson throws it in and score. Gryffindor 10, Slytherin 0. Weasley is out, by Derrick."

"George!" Alicia yelled. She zoomed down but heard her name be called from behind her.

"Alicia leave him, he'll be fine. Get back in the game!" Oliver Wood yelled. Alicia looked back down and flew back into the air. Fred looked at his brother.

"George get up!" George stirred he got on his broom and was a bit wobbably before he was back in the air. "George, you have blood trailing down from the back of your head." Fred said in concern. George gave a small smile and flew past his twin.

"Come on Fred, I'll be fine!" George yelled as he hit a bludger that came at him.

"Looks like Weasley is back up and is ready for the game. Spinnet, looked like you had a heart-attack back there." Lee smirked and Alicia glared at him. "The quaffle is passed to Bell, she passes it to Spinnet, and Spinnet scores. Gryffindor 20, Slytherin 0. Flint has the quaffle he passes it Montague, but OH Spinnet intercepted it and she scores. Gryffindor 30, Slytherin 0. I guess I'll be winning that bet 'eh Pritchard?" Lee shouted into the microphone.

"Jordan!" Professor McGonagall said firmly from behind him.

"Sorry Professor…" This continued on for about a half hour or so. It was Gryffindor 90, Slytherin 40. Harry stayed in one spot for awhile looking for the snitch, avoiding bludgers that came by him once in awhile. Then a shimmer of gold flew past him and he was off. He saw Terrence Higgs right on his tail. "It looks like Potter has spotted the snitch, and now Higgs is right behind him. They're both diving for the snitch! They're going to crash!" Lee shouted. Terrence pulled his broom up, but Harry continued after it going downwards. The handle crashed into the ground. He landed on his wrist, and it bent in an odd direction. He laid there, in pain but in his other hand, his right hand, he saw the snitch in his palm. He lay there, his eyes closed his palm wrapped around the snitch and his hand up in the air. "Potter has the snitch! Gryffindor wins! Gryffindor wins! It's Gryffindor 240, Slytherin 40! Gryffindor you murdered them!" Lee shouted as a crowd ran up to Harry. Miranda had jumped Harry and was hugging him.

"Way to go Potter!" Both the Weasley twins who were still in the air.

"Good job Potter." Oliver said as he landed near him. Fred and Oliver picked him up and placed them on his shoulder. Considering the fact that George passed out from loss of blood, from the incident. Alicia and Lee helped him up.

"So how is the weather, Alicia?" George asked. Alicia rolled her eyes. They helped him up and he and Harry were in the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey had given each a potion for both injured boys and wrapped each of their wounds with a gauze, and then sent them back to their dorms. When they got up there, there was a huge celebration. Harry crashed on the couch and Ron came by with a butterbeer.

"Here mate," Ron said as he handed it to him. Harry took it with his good hand and drank it.

"This is good, what is it?" Harry asked as he drank more of it.

"Butterbeer…" The party continued on for awhile until everyone had gone up to their dorms to sleep for the night.

**:1:50 A.M:**

Miranda looked at her dorm mates and quietly put a robe on over her t-shirt and flannel pajama bottoms on. She put on her shoes and tip toed quietly out her dorm. She wanted to know what Draco wanted from her. She went downstairs in to the empty common room and out the portrait hole. She walked down the hall and into the library. When she opened the door someone grabbed her from behind and put a hand over her mouth. She started kicking and trying to scream when another hand turned her around and kissed her. She pushed away slowly.

"Draco, what the hell?" She was so confused. Draco backed up a bit. He was in green striped pajama bottoms and a green sweater.

"Sorry…Miranda, can I ask you a question?" Draco asked he said leaning back on a bookcase. Miranda took a step closer but kept her distance.

"Yeah…" She said cautiously. Draco looked at her before he asked his question.

"Why do you like, Potter?" He asked with a little anger, but he did his best to hide it. Miranda didn't catch the anger at all though.

"Well, he's nice, and he's really cute, and he's a good friend and-" She said as if she could make a whole list. Draco stopped her again.

"Okay, okay I get it. I have another question." He didn't even bother to wait for her to respond. "If you had to choose who would you date, Potter or me?" He said crossing his arms. His eyes were in a bit of a whatever look, but really it was in pick me mode. She looked at him and then bent her head down blushing.

"Um…I'm not going to answer that." She said blushing. Draco made her look up at him.

"Are you even dating him? Officially?" Draco asked taking a step closer to her. She took a step back and bumped into a book trolley.

"Um…well not really. I mean, after that one night you kissed me…" Draco smirked, and Miranda continued to blush "…Harry kissed me when we got to the common room." Draco lost his smirk. He turned around for a quick seconded and wiped his lips. He then turned to Miranda and pulled her closely, he took two of his fingers and wiped her lips. Then he bent down and kissed her again. She backed away, from Draco. "Draco…" He smirked again.

"How come you don't call me Malfoy? Like Potter does?" Draco asked. She blushed again. Draco once again bent down and kissed her. Miranda didn't back away though. She was battling if she should kiss him back or just stand there. Some how her arms had found their way around Draco's neck and Draco was smirking against her lips. When they pulled apart the were both breathing heavily.

"So…"Miranda put her arms down and Draco looked a bit put out about this. "I'm sorry Draco, it's late…I really would date you…" He smiled "…but, you have to learn some manners. You have to learn to be kinder. You can be nice if you want to, but don't change to much because…" She put a hand behind his head and pulled him down to her face and whispered "…I like you as a bad ass." She said and kissed him before walking back to her dorm. Draco looked at her disappearing body and smirked as he walked out of the library.

_A/n: Well there's chapter nine. Pretty long eh, I think most of my chapters will be long now. I think at least. Anyways I'm going to skip a year or two. I'm not sure yet. But there going to the Weasley's for Christmas just to let you know. So let's recap Harry kissed Miranda and so did Malfoy. Gryffindor won vs. Slytherin. Miranda and Malfoy had a full out snog session. No one excepted that! Miranda and Harry know about Hermione and Ron dating. Gordo's still furious about their 'closeness' and Lizzie is just being herself._


	10. Fourth Year, Part A

Lizzie at Hogwarts

Chapter ten – I'm dreaming of a Weasley Christmas

_A/n: Well there's a lot of love squares and not triangles! That's really weird though. Anyways the squares go like this. Lizzie-Gordo-Hermione-Ron and Ginny-Harry-Miranda-Draco. Isn't that weird? Well I think I'm going to like this chapter. The six of them go to the Weasley's for Christmas like I said! They're entering their fourth year! So here's a little on what you missed._

**Dedication: I don't know who ever wants this to be dedicated to.**

"**_I…I saw my parents." Harry said happily. Miranda hugged and kissed him. _**Miranda had decided on Harry, but Draco never did stop. Though, Draco, he would always continually shoot her glances and smiles. Of course she would blush but Harry never noticed and would think he was the cause.**_ Draco shot Harry a dirty look as Miranda and Harry showed public affection. _**

"**_I would like to award Hermione to her knowledge, for it isn't just strength but knowledge to get through tough times. 50 points!" Everyone clapped and Ron kissed Hermione while taking her hand. Harry, Miranda, and Lizzie smiled at them, but Gordo scowled yet clapped all the same._** Ron and Hermione we're caught snogging by Lizzie. Ron and Hermione didn't have any excuse of course, so they had to tell her the truth. Gordo of course found out, and then the whole school found out.

"**_Also to Miranda and Lizzie, for if it weren't for their friendship and knowing well of each other, they wouldn't have been able to direct those who were blindfolded. 100 points to Gryffindor!" Once again everyone clapped and this time Harry smiled at Miranda and took her hand. Draco glared but clapped for it was his the girl he fancied. "And to Ron who's brilliance in chess, for helping his friends across the giant chess board, risking his life for his friends. 50 points" Hermione kissed him on the cheek as everyone clapped. Ron blushed but smiled none the less. "To Gordo and Harry for showing braveness and intelligence against he-who-mustn't-be-named. I award 150 points" Everyone clapped and Miranda and Harry shared a smile. "We're tied with Slytherin!" Hermione said happily. "And to Neville, it is one to show braveness to your greatest fear, but it's one to show braveness to your friends." Neville looked up with wide eyes. "I award 10 points to Gryffindor! I think a change of decorations is in order!" Everyone clapped._**

"**_You filthy little mudblood!" Draco spat in Hermione's face. Hermione's had a look of hurt across her face. Ron glared and pulled out his broken wand, fixed by spell-o-tape, and aimed it at Draco. _**

"**_Eat slugs Malfoy!" Ron said and blasted his wand at Draco. It backfired though, and Ron was fired backwards. He landed on his back, and turned around. He looked at the ground and spat up slugs. Hermione and Harry helped Ron to Hagrid's while Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo were being held off from punching a laughing Draco in the face. _**

"**_Do you know who was taken into the Chamber?" Professor Flitwick asked. Professor McGonagall looked hesitant before she answered. Harry and Ron listened carefully to hear what she was going to say. _**

"_**Ginny Weasley…" She said. Harry turned and looked over his shoulder to Ron. He was white as a ghost. **_

"**_Ginny…"the name passed his lips. Ron and Harry pushed Gilderoy Lockhart through the entrance to the chamber. Harry saw Ginny, her body limp and white. There in her hands were the diary, he pulled the diary out of her hands and placed his over hers. He slain the basilisk, and destroyed the diary as Ginny awoke. Harry kneeled in front of Ginny._**

"**_Harry…you…you saved me." Ginny threw herself at Harry and hugged him. She pulled away blushing, but was shocked to see him blushing, though she wasn't sure. She noticed his arm. "Harry your bleeding." At that moment Fawkes came and his tears feel on his arm. It healed him and Harry smiled. Fawkes left, and went over to Ron and Lockhart. That's when Ginny noticed the cut around Harry's ankle from when the sword had hit him. She ripped her sleeve and tied it around his ankle. He thanked her and Fawkes came back and they both held on._**

"**_You killed my parents!" Harry screamed. Miranda and Hermione held Harry back, but he broke free and dragged Sirius down. Ron watched from where he was where Hermione had gone to help him with his leg._**

"_**Harry don't!" Lupin said. **_

"**_You both really are the brightest wizard and witch of your time." Sirius said to Hermione and Gordo as he smiled. Sirius climbed on to Buckbeak's back and flew off. Hermione ran into the hospital wing. Ron gaped at her._**

"_**How are you over there? When you were over there? And now you're over there…"Ron said pointing to one spot then back to them. Hermione laughed and walked over to Ron, taking a seat next to him.**_

"**_I have no idea what you're talking about." She kissed him and he forgot about what he had just said._**

**:Present Time:**

"Hullo love…" Ron said pulling his girlfriend for three years in to his lap. Hermione squealed as she was pulled down and her book flew out of her hands. Hermione turned her head, where her mouth was captured by the redhead that had pulled her in the position in the first place. Her hand moved from one side to his face while the other one was helping re-position herself.

"Bloody hell you two!" Harry yelled. They pulled apart and looked at their best mate. Harry grinned and plopped down in between them, pushing Hermione to his left with Ron to his right. He looked to his left and smiled. She glared at him and swatted him off the couch and muttered 'prat.' She resumed her placed on Ron's lap and picked up her book. She laid her head back to the crook of his neck and began to read, while Ron kissed the nape of her neck. Harry laughed out loud and stood up. Ron picked up a pillow and chucked it at the back of Harry's head. Harry laughed again and covered his head as he ran out the portrait hole, running right in to someone and falling backwards causing that person to drop all their things.

"Oh I'm sorry…" the person said. They handed his glasses to him and Harry looked up to see a small redheaded girl. She smiled at him and went back to fixing her things. Harry was on the ball of his heels helping her pick things up.

"It's okay; I was to busy laughing and making fun of your brother and maybe the other addition to the Weasley family." Ginny laughed. Harry smiled; Ginny wasn't that girl who blushed anymore. From Hermione, Ginny isn't in the least bit interested in him anymore. In fact, he heard from Ginny's best friend Aden Zenger tell a Ravenclaw fourth year who fancied Ginny say that Ginny was dating Creevey. When Harry heard this he felt nauseous, but he figured that it was because a Harry Potter fan was dating his best friend's little sister.

"So where you off to, Harry?" Ginny asked after collecting her things and standing up, leaving Harry on the floor still on his heels. Harry stood up as well.

"I was going to the kitchens, get a snack. Glad it's weekend. You?" Ginny nodded. "What you doing this weekend?" Harry said as they stood there. Ginny have a half-shrug.

"Colin invited me to Hogesmeade and of course I accepted – Bloody Hell – but I'm not sure, I have a lot of homework to do." Ginny said as she walked in through the portrait hole with Harry trailing behind her.

"I highly doubt that's a good password." The Fat Lady said, but Harry and Ginny ignored her. "How rude…" Ginny sat down on the common room couch, to find for once that Ron and Hermione had gone to bed early. Harry sat across from her.

"I'm pretty sure that Colin will find some way to get me to go." Ginny smirked and Harry noticed that there was a spark of mischief in her eyes. Harry shuddered at the thought of Colin and Ginny kissing. Speak of the devil Colin walked in with his camera around his neck and his bag slung on his shoulder. He set his bag down and sat next to Ginny. She smiled at him and Harry began to feel nauseous again. He bid his goodnight and walked up to his dorm, hearing Ginny giggle. Harry rolled his eyes. He walked in his dorm and collapsed on his four-poster bed. He took out a piece of parchment and a quill from his bedside table and began to scribble a letter to Miranda.

_Dear Miranda,_

_Hullo, do you want to go to Hogesemeade? I know I should ask you-_

"Hey mate what 'ya doing?" Ron asked as he sat up in his bed. Harry sighed and put his parchment and quill away and would just Miranda tomorrow morning.

"Nothing, I figured I go to bed early." Harry responded as he lied down. Ron looked at him as Harry took his glasses off and put it on his bedside table.

"You saw Ginny and Colin snog?" Ron asked as if it were the obvious thing in the world. Harry let out a frustrated sigh.

"Yeah, it's almost as worse then seeing you and Hermione snog. But you two are easier to make fun of." Ron ignored the last bit.

"I can't believe Ginny's dating Colin, of all guys. Actually it's kind of funny, two Harry Potter fans dating. I think Colin is more obsessed with Gin-" Ron sprang up to his feet and ran downstairs. Harry tip toed out of the dorm and was at the top of the steps and he could hear what was going on.

"Ginny! Creevey you better get your hands off of her!" Harry heard Ron yell.

"Ron, you prat! Argg! I hate you! I'm going to bed! Good night Colin." Downstairs Ginny kissed Colin on the cheek and stepped on Ron's foot on her to the dorm. Colin picked up his bag and scooted his way out of the common room and ran up stairs.

"You better run Creevey!" Ron yelled as he held his foot. Harry laughed to himself and went back to his bed.

**:Next Day:**

Harry woke up and grabbed his glasses from his bedside table. He rushed in to the bathroom and came out. When he was finally freshened up he walked down to the common room to see Miranda sitting on the couch with a bit of parchment and a sugar quill. He smiled and came behind her quietly.

"Hi Miranda!" Harry said scaring her enough to make her jump. She turned around and blushed as she hastily stuffed the piece of parchment in her pockets and put the sugar quill in her mouth. She lent on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. "So today's a Hogesemeade weekend and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?" Harry said looking down on her. She smiled and put the sugar quill away.

"Harry, you always ask me the night before or the day of a Hogesemeade weekend, can't you make a plan before hand?" Harry removed his arm and put a fist under his chin, as if he were thinking hard. Miranda swatted him and he laughed.

"Of course not…that's like asking if Draco and you are ever going to go out." Harry laughed, while Miranda gave a feeble attempt. Harry looked at her. "Your not really going out with him behind my back are you?" Harry put a hurt expression on his face. Miranda kissed him lightly, as to reassure him. He smiled. "So we're going today right?" Miranda nodded and picked up a fresh sugar quill from a box on the table. Harry picked one up too. "Who gave you these; I don't remember you buying one last time we went to Hogesemeade." Harry said as he sucked his and the sugar entered his mouth.

"Err…uh…Neville…I mean my mum." Harry raised an eyebrow at her and shrugged. Really, Draco had sent them to her. He'd been sending her something every weekend. Just last weekend he had sent her a remember ball.

"Morning you two." Harry turned around and there was Ginny and Colin walking down hand-in-hand. Harry forced a smile.

"Morning…" Miranda greeted as she stood up. Harry stood up as well and stretched his arms over his head.

"I was happy you got past the first task, Harry. I was worried." Ginny brought up. True, Harry had been chosen as a champion and not then two weeks ago had he past the first task.

"Thanks…" Harry said just as Ron came down followed by Hermione and Lizzie five minutes later. Then Gordo came down last. He was rubbing his eyes. Ron had a piece of parchment in his hand.

"Guess, what?" Ron asked everyone. "I have news." Ron smiled.

"So do I." Hermione said. Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

"You can go first, love." Ron said. Hermione smiled but shook her head. "All right then I'll go first, mum said that you guys, that doesn't include you Colin," Colin rolled his eyes as Ginny smacked Ron.

"Just go Ron, you prat." Ginny said as she smacked him again. Ron laughed and continued on.

"Mum said that everyone could spend the holidays at the Burrow. Mum's already asked your parents, and they all said okay. They're coming to the Burrow for Christmas and New Year's for a party for both holidays." Ron smiled and Ginny, Lizzie, Miranda, and Hermione squealed. Harry, Gordo, and Ron all grinned. Ginny kissed Colin.

"I'll miss you." Colin said mournfully. Ginny hugged him as Ron glared. Harry was focusing on the piece of loose strand on Miranda's sleeve.

"Hey, Miranda what's this?" Harry said as he pulled the piece of parchment that she had earlier shoved into her pocket. Miranda made a grab for it, but Harry was taller then she was and all he had to do was hold it above his head.

"Harry, give it back! Come on please!" Miranda pleaded. Harry laughed as she jumped for the parchment

"Why? Is it a love note for me? _Dear Harry, I love you so much!_ I know you do!" Harry said putting a high girlie voice on. Miranda blushed, but the parchment flew out of his hand and into Hermione's. "Aw…Hermione your no fun." Harry complained. Hermione looked at the parchment and her eyes turned wide, she looked at Miranda, who had a begging look in her eyes.

"When, did you get this Miranda? I've been waiting for one for a long time." Hermione looked at Miranda knowingly. Miranda soon caught on.

"Oh, my mum sent it to me. Umm…Hermione can I talk to you." Hermione nodded and she and Miranda walked upstairs to their dorm. "I'll see you in breakfast, Harry." She quickly ran down and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek.

"Same here, Ron." Hermione kissed Ron on the lips lightly and she and Miranda walked upstairs. Once they entered they closed the door and sat down. Hermione pulled out the piece of parchment and waved it in front of her. "Miranda, what…this…" Hermione dropped the letter and Miranda looked down in her lap. Hermione was to astound, on the letter it said:

_Dear Miranda,_

_Here is a box of rare Sugar quills, because you and it has a similarity, your both sweet in my mouth, and are hard to get. Of course you are harder._

_With Love,_

_Draco_

"Are you dating Malfoy behind Harry's back?" Hermione asked quietly. Miranda stood up.

"No!" Miranda said. Hermione eyed her. Miranda sighed. "We're not dating, Draco-"

"Malfoy…" Miranda shook her head.

"I call him Draco." Hermione shrugged. "In first year, Draco gave me my first kiss, and my first make out session." Miranda blushed, as Hermione smirked. "Now, he sends me things every weekend." Miranda finished.

"Aww…for a worthless git he can be very sweet." Hermione's eyes were wet with tears, which sort of surprised Miranda. "So, how come you didn't tell Harry?"

"Why would I tell Harry? He'd get pissed! It's like if Draco had a crush on you, would you tell Ron!" Miranda said. Hermione sighed and thought about this.

"I would tell Ron. He would understand, and if he doesn't I would make him. Besides, I don't like Malfoy like that-Wait-stop changing the subject this is about you, Harry, and Malfoy." Hermione said, as Miranda blushed.

"Hermione…I think… I…" Miranda paused, and Hermione urged her to go on. "I think I've fallen for Draco." Hermione gasped.

"What…Harry…what about…MALFOY!" Miranda nodded meekly. Hermione sighed. "All I can tell you Miranda is that you should sleep on it-" Miranda cut her off.

"Sleep on it! Hermione, I've been sleeping on it for the past four years. In those four years I have been dating Harry Potter for four years! I have been fancied by Draco Malfoy for four years!" Miranda yelled as she started pacing.

"MIRANDA!" Hermione yelled. Miranda stopped with her back to her. Hermione stood up and put her hand on her shoulder. "Just- if you really think you love Malfoy then you're going to have to choose. I'm suggesting you choose over the holiday. I mean, don't lead Harry on like this." Hermione said as her hand fell to her side. Miranda nodded. "Come on let's get to the Great Hall before everyone thinks we've died." Miranda laughed and the two headed down. About five minutes away from the common room Miranda smacked herself in the head.

"Darn, I forgot my wand in the dorms…I'll meet you in the Great Hall." Hermione nodded as she continued on. She walked down to the Fat Ladies portrait, when someone grabbed her from the side and pulled her into a "room". Before she could scream she found lips covering her own. She pushed away slowly.

"Draco…" Miranda said slowly.

"Hey love." Miranda blushed. Draco bent down again but Miranda pushed him away.

"Draco, I'm sorry, I'm with Harry. I can't I'm sorry." Draco frowned.

"I've been nicer Miranda; I haven't been harassing first years anymore." Draco said hopefully. Miranda sighed and kissed Draco on the cheek.

"Sorry Draco." With that Miranda left. Draco banged his forehead against the closet wall. Miranda sighed and walked in to the common room, after giving the Fat Lady the password ("Bloody Hell." "I still don't think-how rude") Miranda went up the stairs and to her dorms. She grabbed her wand and sighed before opening the door she slammed her back against it and slid down. At that moment though Draco was doing the same exact thing in the closet. Miranda walked out of the common room as Draco walked out of the closet. The both of them met up at the Great Hall's doors. They looked at each other then away before they opened the doors. They parted and Miranda sat next to Harry. Harry, Ron, and Gordo were all laughing.

"Hey love." Miranda smiled, but had that an odd feeling. It wasn't bad, but then again it wasn't good. It was just…odd. Miranda kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey." Gordo stifled a laugh, and Miranda turned in his direction, giving him a small glare. "What?" She demanded. Gordo shook his head.

"Nothing…nothing…Here have some egg." Gordo pushed some eggs on her plate. Miranda smiled.

"Thanks."

"And some bacon." Ron suggested, before Miranda could say anything Ron had shoved bacon on her plate. She looked at them both oddly. Yes, they were able to be trusted, but they seemed-to her- like they had something up they're sleeves. Miranda cut her eggs and was about to put it in her mouth when Ron started to hold in a laugh. She eyed him warningly. But instead of telling him off she looked to his left where Hermione was sitting having a conversation with Neville about how he could expand Trevor's life.

"Hey Hermione…" Miranda called. Hermione finished what she was saying to Neville and turned to Miranda. Ron and Gordo looked at Miranda skeptically. She gave them a quick smirk and pointed her eggs that were on her fork to Hermione. "Can you try this? It tastes a bit off." Miranda asked innocently. Hermione nodded.

"Sure." Hermione was about to take the fork and put it in her mouth when Ron snatched the fork from her and threw it at Colin. Not that he was aiming for Colin or anything.

"RON!" yells came from Hermione and Ginny. Ron's face turned bright red. He looked down to his wrists where a watch was supposed to be. He cursed under his breath, but played along anyways.

"Oh will you look at the time. I better head off to…err…class!" Ron said quickly he stood up but Hermione had grabbed him by his robes and pulled him back down.

"First of all Ronald, its Saturday as in there's no classes. Second why did you throw Miranda's eggs at Colin? Third -ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Hermione said as Ron tried crawling under the table in hopes to crawl out of his situation. Hermione grabbed him by the ear which was burning red.

"Ow…Ow…Ow…Ow. God woman that hurts will you let go of my bloody ear!" Ron gripped her wrists in hope to pull it off. She pressed harder on his ear. "OW! Okay, okay, okay! Bloody hell, are you trying to have a boyfriend who only has one ear?" He asked as she let go. He rubbed it sore fully and made small pout looks.

"Awe…did I hurt you? Do I need to kiss it to make it feel better?" Ron nodded as he continued to rub the top of his ear. She smacked him across the head. "Too bad. Tell me why you didn't want me eating Miranda's eggs?" Ron blushed.

"IT WAS GORDO'S IDEA!" Ron yelled as he pointed to Gordo. Gordo, who was having a fit out of this, looked at them shocked. Hermione sent a glare at Gordo. Gordo gulped and gave a weak ha-ha.

"Gordo, what did you do to my eggs?" Miranda questioned. Gordo continued to give a feeble laugh. Miranda continued to give him the evil eye. Gordo cringed.

"OKAY! Fred and George have this new product that turns you the color of your outfit. Just two drops and pop you're the color of your clothes. Coordinating Color Drops is what they called them." Gordo gave a weak smile. WHACK! Miranda had hit him across the head. He grabbed his head in pain.

"OW. That hurt a lot!" Gordo whined. Hermione giggled and Miranda grinned.

"That was the point. Next time don't mess with my food." Hermione laughed as Gordo crossed his arms and muttered something about how girls were evil and had cooties. Ron, Harry, Lizzie, Miranda, and Hermione all laughed.

Hermione grabbed Ron by the hand as he was about to put a sausage in his mouth. Ron groaned.

"Hermione!" Ron whined. Hermione only smiled and kissed him as the two of them headed out of the Great Hall. Harry and Gordo gave each other a confused looks.

"I wonder where they're going." Lizzie said. She looked towards the door then back at the remaining three. "I mean, we don't leave for Hogesemeade for another ten minutes. Besides, we always go together." Lizzie added. Gordo and Miranda nodded. Harry looked out to the doors and grinned a bit.

"I wouldn't worry; my best guess is that we're going to meet them at the doors." Harry said as he pulled some pudding towards him. He took a spoon and started shoveling it down his throat. Lizzie made a face of disgust.

"Harry, why can't you eat like normal people?' Miranda accused. Harry grinned. Before he could say anything Gordo grabbed some pudding and started eating the same way. "Oh great look what you did to Gordo." Both Gordo and Harry grinned, as Lizzie and Miranda groaned. As soon as both boys were done shoving goop down their throats, the four of them headed out to Hogesemeade. Harry, Miranda, Gordo and Lizzie had taken one carriage to Hogesemeade while Ron, Hermione, Colin, and Ginny took another. Ginny kept sending her brother glares, while Ron ignored them. Girls on one side boys on the other in each carriage. Ron didn't mean to sit next to Colin, no of course not. He wasn't glaring at Colin every time Ginny turned her head to look out the window or to talk to Hermione. Hermione too was glaring at her boyfriend. She didn't mind sitting next to Ginny, it was the fact that she wasn't sitting next to her boyfriend when she should be.

"Ron…" Hermione said slowly. Ron turned his head from his long glare at Colin, who looked relieved as Ginny smiled an encouraging smile.

"Yes, love?" Ron responded. Hermione smiled a sweet smile, and Ron panicked a little, but not too much for he was a man.

"Why don't you switch places with Ginny?" She said innocently. Ron shook his head after muttering nu-uh. "RON!" Ron looked startled. She was going to go off on a rant again, but before she could say anything he leaned over and kissed her. She smiled as Ginny moved out of Ron's way as he took her spot. He pulled away. "Why was I yelling again?" Ron smiled.

"You were yelling because you thought that Ginny and Colin should break up." Ron tried hopefully. She grinned and kissed him lightly.

"Nice Try." Ron shrugged and was about to bend down for another kiss, but grabbed his shin instead. Ginny had kicked him. He glared at her.

"My foot slipped?" She tried innocently. Ron continued to glare at her.

"Yeah well let's hope my foot doesn't slip into your ar-"

"RON!" Hermione yelled. Ginny smiled, while Ron mumbled under his breath, _'Girls'._ Hermione and Ginny laughed. Colin would have too, if the fear of having his head ripped off and being thrown out the window wasn't there. As they arrived at Hogesemeade, Harry waved Ron and Hermione over. Ron grabbed her hand as they walked over to them.

"Let's head to the Three Broomsticks?" Lizzie suggested. Everyone agreed, except for Ron who wanted to check out Zonko's latest gags. Hermione rolled her eyes as they all sat in a large booth to fit all six of them.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you. There's going to be a Yule Ball, I heard McGonagall tell Professor Dumbledore about it." All boys seemed to have paled. Lizzie and Miranda seemed excited.

"Oh and Harry I assume you'll be taking Miranda, because dates are required by the champions." Hermione noted. Harry nodded and Miranda blushed. Ginny and Colin came by holding hands. They summoned some chairs and sat down at their table.

"Hey guys." Ginny said brightly. They all greeted her and Colin while Ron glared at him. Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes. "So…what's new?" Ginny said trying to think of something to talk about.

"Oh, there's going to be a ball and it's going to be…" Hermione slowed down in her speech. "…Fourth years and up…" Ginny frowned while Colin looked relieved. "…unless your taken by someone older." Hermione said hopefully.

"Oh, that means we can't go together then Colin." Ginny said sadly. Ron did a little victory smile in his mind. "Oh take that smirk of your face Ron Weasley."

"WHAT!"

"It's okay Ginny. I mean I didn't even want to go to the ball. It would have made real nervous." Colin said. Ginny nodded her head sadly. The two of them bid their goodbyes and walked out.

"Hey Gordo why don't you ask Ginny to the ball?" Hermione suggested.

"Because I'd rather go with you." He muttered under his breath, only Lizzie could hear. She turned her head a little. "I guess I could. I mean I won't have a date, but what about Colin." Hermione shrugged.

"He'll understand." Hermione smiled as she brought the butter beer to her lips.

"OH MY GOSH COLIN! YOU'RE BLOWING THIS OUT OF PORPOTION!" Ginny yelled. Both she and Colin we're sitting on a bench as the topic of the Ball came. Well actually Ginny had stood up and was now yelling at her boyfriend. At the exact moment, Harry had walked out of the Three Broomsticks; everyone at the table had begun an argument on whether or not if Gordo should take Ginny. But as he walked, the reason he left was standing up yelling. A violent wind blew her hair out of her face and when it passed it was all over her face again. She roughly pushed it out of the way. He came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Everything okay, Gin?" Harry asked. Ginny looked at him with fire in her eyes. She stalked off. Harry watched her leave then stared down at Colin. He took Colin by the collar and raised him against the nearest wall. Colin had grown, but Harry was still bigger then him. Especially after Quidditch. "What. Did. You. Do!" Harry said, his teeth gritting. He pulled Colin away from the wall and pushed him against it hard. Colin cringed.

"All I said was 'I don't want to go to the ball.' And she said 'Oh, well if someone asks me, and then I might go.' So I said to her, 'No, you can't because then you'd be cheating on me. And people would think you're a scarlet woman.' That's when she started screaming and you came along and now are push-" Harry threw Colin into the snow and pulled out his wand.

"What the hell were you thinking Creevey? You don't tell someone that! Especially if she's your girlfriend." Harry dug his wand into Colin's throat. Just then he felt weight on his back and being pushed away from Colin.

"HARRY! What do you think your doing!" Lizzie said. She was holding him back and reaching for his wand.

"Let me go! I'm going to-" Harry didn't get to finish; Lizzie caused him to lose his balance as he fell face first into the snow. Lizzie grabbed his wand, and at that exact moment, Hermione and Miranda came out followed by Gordo and Ron.

"Gordo, Ron! Help me!" Lizzie complained as Harry tackled Lizzie trying to get his wand back, not even realizing that the reason he was going to use his wand had already run off. Gordo picked up Lizzie, while Ron picked up Harry.

"Lizzie, dude what's your problem?" Gordo asked as he held Lizzie back as Lizzie tried to attack Harry, since Harry had accidentally grabbed her wand instead of his own. Gordo held her by the waist as she tried to go after him.

"Same for you mate? Why do you have Lizzie's wand?" Ron asked as he held Harry by the arms. Harry settled down as did Lizzie. Ron let go of Harry, but Gordo, he didn't seem to let go of Lizzie.

"Um…Gordo you can let go now." Lizzie said. Gordo blushed and removed his arms away from her. Harry, Ron, Gordo and Lizzie all sat down. While Miranda sat in between Harry's legs, as Hermione sat on Ron's lap.

"Here's your wand Lizzie, sorry." Harry said as he handed her wand back as Lizzie did the same.

"Sorry, but I wasn't going to let you hex Colin till next Friday." Lizzie said. Harry gave a feeble laugh. Everyone looked at him.

"Why were you trying to hex Colin?" Hermione wondered. Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione. Firstly, just incased she felt like attacking Harry for about breaking the rules and secondly he was getting cold and was in need of body heat.

"He said that if Ginny went to the ball with someone else, she would be cheating on him. That she would be considered a scarlet woman." With that said, Harry clenched his hands into tight fists that if it were any tighter then he would bleed from the pressure. This time Hermione made sure Ron had a grip on her.

"Why that little-" Hermione tighten the grip.

"Ron don't!" Hermione warned. Ron calmed down. Harry sighed lightly at his friends. He patted Miranda on the arm, to signal her to stand up. Miranda did and so did Harry.

"I'm going to go for a walk." Miranda looked at Harry with sad eyes. He shook his head. "I'll be fine; I just want to go for a walk. I'll meet you back in the common room." Harry walked for awhile with his hood up so no one notice that it was him. Harry walked down by the shrieking shack. He stared at it and gave a light smile. The truth was found out there. His happiness stopped when he heard sniffling. He walked towards it, trying to hear the soft sound with the sound of fallen dried leaves crunching against his trainers. He turned to a big tree and looked behind it. There was a mess of red hair in a ball. It sniffed.

"I hate him. I can't believe I thought that-arg!" Harry stared.

"Ginny?" Harry said quietly. Ginny gasped and looked up her face was tear stained and flushed from the cold. Harry was shocked from the fact that Ginny was crying. The last time he saw her cry was two years ago, in her first year. Harry went down to his knees and wrapped his arms around Ginny. Her eyes turned wide. This was the real first physical contact Harry had given her. She hugged back and cried into his shoulder.

"I-I don't know why C-Colin would say s-such a thing." Harry rubbed her back as she sobbed. He muttered soothing things, not even sure if she could hear him. Harry changed their position so that Ginny could sit in his lap and rocked her back and forth. He listened to Ginny talk, cry and whatever would make her feel better. Hours past until they had to go back. They walked back side by side. Ginny rubbed her eyes.

"HARRY!" Hermione and Miranda yelled. Harry felt like he was blown away by the yells of his friends when he entered the common room. Ginny smiled at him and walked to her dorm. Miranda walked up to him and smacked him on the arm.

"Ow…what did I do!" Harry whined. Miranda crossed her arms.

"Why did it take you so long to get back? I was so worried."

"I was comforting Ginny. I found her crying by the shrieking shack and we just kind of talked." Harry confessed. Miranda sighed. Hermione went back to sit in Ron's arms. "Miranda, I think I'm going to take Ginny to the ball." Harry said softly. Miranda looked up in surprise.

"What? Why? I mean, Gordo was going to take her." Miranda said hurt. Harry talked slowly.

"I just think that Ginny and I made a connection today. And then after what Colin did, I just feel like I'm the only one who can help." Harry said softly. Miranda nodded. She turned around. Harry frowned. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "If you don't want me to go, love, I'll just go with you." Harry whispered in her ear. Miranda shrugged him off which put Harry out. She didn't turn towards him, but spoke.

"It's okay Harry. I have someone in mind who might want to go with me anyways." Miranda said. Harry was taken back.

"What? Who?" Harry said dumbstruck. Miranda shook her head.

"You'll see." Miranda walked up to her dorm. Harry stared after her. His shoulders sagged and his head lowered as he walked up to his dorm.

"Wow, I feel so bad for Miranda." Hermione said as she rested her head on Ron's shoulder. She felt Ron shrug. She looked at him as he stared at the fire.

"Well, I can see why Harry would go for someone new. I mean even if it is Ginny. But better him then Colin." Ron said as he rested his head on Hermione's. Hermione moved her head so that Ron's had fallen to the side.

"What do you mean someone 'new'" Hermione questioned as she looked him at the side of the head. Ron turned his head and cocked his eyebrow.

"Well you know, Miranda and Harry haven't really been going out. I mean all they do is hang out together and snog. Sure they occasionally go to Hogsmeade that's if Harry doesn't get caught." Ron said lazily. Hermione crossed her arms.

"Oh, yeah Ronald, what about us?" Hermione questioned a small glare on her features. Ron turned towards her and looked at her confused.

"Well, yeah we're kind of the same, but we do more things Like you came over this summer and I went to your house last summer. I mean we do more things they do. You can't really call what they have a relationship." Ron said. Both he and Hermione could feel a row coming up, and neither of them were about to stop it.

"Is that so Ron? Well I guess maybe you should find someone 'new'" Hermione slightly raised her voice. Ron glared at her. Both Ron and Hermione stood up.

"Oh yeah, so I guess I should find someone new! Someone who doesn't nag all the time." Hermione looked at him with hurt in her eyes. She turned her head for awhile, tears wanting to come out. She turned back as a couple tears came out. Ron's heart sank. He didn't mean to make her cry. Ron moved up a bit to put a hand on her shoulder, but she backed up. "Hermione…"

"No, Ron. You go find someone new. Someone who doesn't nag much." Ron frowned as Hermione past him roughly as she walked up to her dorm. Ron sat back down and pressed his face against his palms.

"Good job, Ron. You lost a great girl." Gordo said as he put his book down from his face. Ron just glared and walked to his dorm.

**:Next Day:**

It was morning and Hermione, Miranda, and Lizzie were sitting far from the boys. Ron and Harry were both sulking while Gordo was thinking of ways to ask Hermione to the Yule Ball. Harry poked his food while Ron just looked at it.

"What's wrong, mate?" Harry asked finally as he looked at Ron. Ron looked at him and took a deep sigh.

"I think Hermione and I broke up. I'm not sure but she's going to the ball-" Before Ron could finish his sentence, Professor Dumbledore spoke up.

"Students, this year since the Tri-Wizard Tournament has been placed here in Hogwarts, Hogwarts will be having a Yule Ball. Champions are required a partner to dance in to the ball." Harry sighed. He looked at Miranda who simply looked away. "It is fourth years and up, unless you are invited." Harry gave a small smile. He was going to ask Ginny. Professor Dumbledore sat back down and left the Great Hall in a bundle of whispers and excited chats. Miranda stood up and Harry watched her walk out of the hall. He felt his heart drop slightly. But not enough to make him feel guilty. Why? He didn't know. He looked back down to his food. If he kept on looking he would have seen Draco walking up as well and following Miranda out the door. Ron and Harry both got up and went back to the common room while Hermione walked to the library. Gordo smiled and waited for awhile. Before he got up to follow Hermione. Lizzie frowned. She sat there for awhile until a guy came up to her. It was a Ravenclaw she hadn't met before. He tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"Hi, um…I'm Ben. I'm in your year. I think I'm in your Transfigurations class. I was wondering." Ben began to rock back and forth on his heels. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the ball with me." He finished quickly. Lizzie smiled.

"Sure. I'd love to go with you Ben." Lizzie said happily. She saw Gordo walk back in and caught his eye. Lizzie admittedly stood up and kissed Ben on the cheek. Gordo couldn't help but feel like tearing out this guy's heart out and making him eat it. Lizzie said goodbye to Ben and walked out of the hall. Ben put his hand to his cheek smiling a little. Gordo walked over to him.

"Who are you? Why were you talking to Lizzie?" Gordo asked. Ben shook his slightly to shake him out of his daze.

"Hi, I'm Ben. Ben Hertle. I'm in your Transfigurations class and I was talking to Lizzie because I asked her to the ball." Ben said humbly. Gordo glared. He pushed a finger at Ben's chest.

"You better not hurt her. You do I will find you." Ben looked at Gordo confused and lightly smacked his finger out of his chest.

"What are you her, body guard. Lizzie is a nice girl. Besides what do you care?" Ben asked fire burning him a little.

"I'm her best friend, and I care about her." Gordo fired back. Ben crossed his arms.

"Sounds more like you like her. Well listen here, mate, you keep your little feelings to yourself. I asked Lizzie first so back off." With that said Ben walked away. Gordo glared at his retreating figure. Back in the common room. Ron and Harry were both sitting at a game of chess, problem is Harry and Ron weren't playing. Just staring at the board. Ron hadn't even made a move, and he was white. Gordo rolled his eyes and stomped up to his dorm.

_A/n: Okay I've decided that I would do this chapter as a two part. I notice that a lot of you want this chapter so I'll just make it a two party. If I made it one chapter, I'm not even half way done. I don't know, but here's your chapter, partly. Hope this chapter proves I'm still alive._


End file.
